Requiem out of Emptiness
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Dying before his life could even start, Harry tries to learn the point of his existence. Wanting to know if there is an actual point in existence, than simply killing or be killed. Harry-is-Uqluiorra, Harry x Small Harem
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything_

On a late night at Privet Drive, an old man wearing elaborate robes looked at a very old, golden watch. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was, he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes." A stern looking middle-aged woman replied. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" McGonagall asked.

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." Dumbledore said grimly.

"You don't mean…you can't mean the people who live here?!" McGonagall demanded incredulously, as she pointed at the house. "Dumbledore…you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son. I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter can't come and live here!" She said seriously.

"It's the best place for him." said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." He said.

"A letter?" She replied faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous…a legend…I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future. There will be books written about Harry. Every child in our world will know his name!" She said.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said seriously. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" He questioned.

McGonagall opened her mouth, before she closed it. "Yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Hagrid's bringing him." Dumbledore replied.

"Do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She questioned unsure.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, but you can't pretend he's not careless…" She trailed off, as a low rumbling sound grabbed her attention.

A motorcycle seemed to descend out of the sky and landed near the two. Riding the motorcycle was a giant of a man. In his large arms, he held a bundle of blankets, all with tiny little bats imprinted on it.

"Hagrid." Dumbledore said n relief, as he looked at the giant. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" He questioned.

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. From the late Sirius Black, bless his soul." Hagrid replied grimly, as he got off the motorcycle. Sirius had died fighting against Voldemort, protecting the young baby. "I've got him, sir." He informed.

"No problems, were there?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, sir." Hagrid replied. "House was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." He informed.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked over at the bundle of blankets. Inside was a baby boy, fast asleep, with a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where?" She asked, looking at the scar.

"Yes, he'll have that scar as long as he lives." Dumbledore said.

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well give him here, Hagrid. We'd better get this over with." He replied, as he took Harry out of the giant's arms and turned towards the Dursley's house.

"Could…Could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked, as the Giant leaned over and gave the baby a kiss, before he stood strait and began to cry.

"Shh!" Professor McGonagall hissed. "You'll wake the muggles!" She chastised.

"S-sorry!" Hagrid sobbed. "But I c-c-can't stand it. Lily an' James dead, an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles." He cried out.

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found." She said seriously.

Dumbledore walked up to the front of the door, and he laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside of the baby's blankets, and then came back to the other two. After a few minutes, the three vanished.

When they left, Harry shifted and turned, causing his bat covered blankets to unroll and spread out. The baby shivered as the cold air bit at him.

For the entire night, the cold air only got colder, until the baby's core temperature steadily lowered and matched that of the surrounding temperature. Harry Potter the boy-who-lived died that night from hypothermia.

The scar on the baby's head reacted, as the warped, demented, abomination of the soul dragged the baby's soul with it to the afterlife.

 **\- Hueco Mundo-**

In an area, with a seemingly unchanged night that covered the sky, with a wide desert covering the ground, sat an almost a one year old child. The child had porcelain white, boney skin. Around the child's head was a bone mask with no mouth or nose, but had a pair of bat-like horns protruding out of the upper part of the mask. Out of the eyes of the mask, was a pair of vivid green, silted eyes, with two thin, light teal lines coming down from the eyes, and on his chest was a hole.

The child looked around unsure, not fearfully and not emotionally. He was just curiously. He slowly lifted up his small arm and looked at it, to see sharp white, boney claws. The child put his boney, white clawed hands on the ground and pushed himself up, before he stumbled around on his legs.

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know he could walk. But he felt he _could_. Before he could fall, a small pair of chiropteran wings spread out and let him keep balance. The child turned around and looked at the bat-like wings, as they extended and slowly folded.

He tilted his head and blinked, before he looked around. He shifted a bit, as he felt a deep seated hunger slowly start to nag at him. He reached up and felt at the mask on his face and felt for a mouth, only for it to be blocked by the mask on his head.

The sound of sand shifting caused the child to turn and tilt its head in curiosity. Out of the ground behind him, a creature seemed to ascend from the sand. Like there was an area beneath it.

"A little, baby, Adjuchas. Now that is rare." The creature said. It had a large-shell like appendage on its back, and had a tail which seemed to come out of it. It had a large hole in the left side of its chest. "How come you're so lucky to be made an Adjuchas, little hollow?" It asked darkly, as it held its hand up. "Now stay still, it'll only hurt for a…" He began.

The white colored, bat-winged child tilted his head, and opened his right hand, flexing his boney claws. "…Aw that's cute. A tiny, white hollow like you, is gonna…" The hollow started, before it stopped, as his head was frozen in shock.

The child had vanished in a flicker and appeared behind the Adjuchas Hollow, with his hand extended forward. In his while boney, clawed hand, he held the masked head of the hollow. Slowly, the larger being fell to its knees, headless.

The small hollow turned and looked at the dead Hollow, before he tilted his head and felt his hunger return again. He looked down at the head in his hand, before he crushed it and seemed to absorb the material through his skin. He walked up towards the dead Hollow, before he began to devour it.

When the Adjuchas was gone, the small hollow remained. Along his boney, white skin, cracks began to form, before chips of the porcelain colored material fell off. The bat-winged hollow looked down, as he noticed he was a bit taller, looking like he was around five years older.

The young bat-winged hollow looked at his clawed hands, before he looked around. He felt the hunger rising up again, causing him to narrow his silted green eyes, before he vanished in a flicker, looking for more hollows to eat.

 **-3 years later-**

Wandering through the endless deserts of Hueco Mundo was a single, pure white, bat-winged hollow. It was bulky and muscular, like the usual humanoid Adjuchas, but seemed to still hold a youthful appearance, looking like he was around ten instead of five. He glanced around and narrowed his slitted green eyes. He noticed dozens of groupings of Hollows in the distance. Packs of Adjuchas or normal just turned Hollows.

They always seemed to group up with the most powerful hollow they could find, for protection or free food that the hollow killed. ' _…Why don't they come to me for protection…'_ The bat-winged hollow thought, as he felt jealous and lonely.

He wasn't sure if the other hollows were messed up, or if he was the cause of it. For years they kept their distance from him, like he was a freak. Like there was a problem with him. "…If you're always the victim, then you're probably the problem…" He said to himself in a monotone voice, as he looked down at his clawed hands.

' _…I wish I had at least someone…'_ He thought to himself. For as long as he could remember, as long as he had conscious thought, he was always alone.

He devoured hundreds if not more so of Hollows, Gillians, Adjuchas, normal Hollows. ' _Is that the point of my life? Killing Hollows, devouring them, only to not be devoured myself? Is that all there is?...Perhaps…there is no point to my life, to anyone's lives. We're just fleeting blips in the course of the vast universe. That our lives are as meaningless as the very insects we step on without any thought.'_ He thought melancholically, further enhanced by the appearance of the tear marks on his mask.

' _Morals? Feelings? They're just fictions created by us, to lessen the agony of our very existence.'_ He contemplated, as he looked at his clawed hands.

The bat-winged stopped when a felt a heavy Spiritual Pressure, stronger than his by quantum leaps. "…That's interesting…" He said to himself, as he looked off in the direction of where he felt the pressure. He wanted to go and see what it was. He was strong, but he was also aware of the limits of it. But he wanted to see what could cause such power fluctuations.

' _Perhaps they're as lonely as I am. Maybe we could form a group…'_ The bat-winged hollow thought, as he crouched down and had his two bat-like wings extended, before he took off a high-velocities.

A few minutes later, the white sand was kicked around, as the bat-winged hollow landed on the ground. His bat-like wings slowly closed up and folded, as he looked around. He tilted his head and looked at the several piles of dead Hollows around him.

He reached out and impaled one of the hollows through the chest and began to devour him. He slowly began to devour more and more of the dead Hollows that lingered around, before they could disintegrate.

"…I really wouldn't do that if I were you." A tired male voice said, causing the bat-like hollow to stop and turn.

Siting upon a hill was a man wrapped in a cloak. He had blue-grey eyes and wavy, unkempt dark brown hair. "Why?" The bat-winged hollow questioned in a monotone voice. He didn't see a problem with eating them, they were dead.

The man sighed. "What's the point of accumulating power, if you have nothing to use it for?" He asked unenthusiastically.

The bat-winged hollow tilted his head, as he looked at the human-like hollow. "Survival." He replied.

"He's got you there!" A female voice interjected.

The hollow turned and looked at where the voice came from, to see a smaller cloaked figure next to the male one. All he could see of her was that she had a hollo mask in the form of a helmet, with two horns on top of her head, though the left one looked like it was cut off. She had light green hair and a light pink eye.

"You don't need power to survive, you just need to be smarter than your advisory." The male said with a tired sigh.

"Yeah! You can say that! You can just look at a bad-guy and they'll die, Starrk!" The young looking female hollow yelled, before she looked at the white hollow. "You're still here?!" She questioned.

"…Was I supposed to leave?" The bat-winged hollow questioned unsure, as he tilted his head.

"Don't mind Lilynette, she's just not used to company… both of us aren't." Starrk said quietly to himself. "So, why'd you come here?" He questioned.

"Are you here to fight!? That's pretty stupid!" Lilynette said with a grin, looking at the white hollow.

"I felt your spiritual energy…" He began.

"And you wanted to fight, tsk, stu-pid!" Lilynette said childishly.

"The crux of the reason as to why I came here was just out of pure curiosity. Not out of aggression or hunger, I just wanted to see who gave off such a signature." The bat-wing admitted in a dispassionate voice.

"Geez, you can put a crowd to sleep with your voice!" Lilynette said with a giggle.

"…If my voice could put a crowd to sleep, wouldn't it be easier to eliminate them?" He asked, as he tilted his head.

Lilynette stopped giggling, before she started laughing. "…Ha-Ha, you're funny!" She said with a wide mischievous grin. Starrk sighed, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "So, what's your name?" She questioned, as she stood up and kept the cloak wrapped around her.

"…My name?" The bat-winged hollow repeated unsure. "What's wrong with your mask?" He asked curiously.

Lilynette walked up to him and despite her young appearance, she was a few inches taller than the young bat-winged hollow. "I'm an Arrancar, stupid!" She said mischievously, as she hit him on the head.

He moved back and rubbed the white, bone helmet on his head with his clawed hand. "…An Arrancar?" He questioned.

"Oh, we've removed out masks and got all these nifty powers! It just means I'm better than you!" She boasted, as she grinned. "Anyway I answered your question, what's your name?!" She asked.

"My name…I don't think I have one." He replied.

"Pfft, nonsense!" Lilynette replied, as she waved it off. "Starrk helped give me a name, maybe he can help you!" She said.

"…Why would you help me?" He asked unsure.

"Uh-da-know." Lilynette sounded with a shrug. "You're the only one like me around, we gotta stick together!" She said with a grin

"Like you? I don't believe I'm an Arrancar." The bat-winged hollow said bluntly.

Lilynette just grinned, as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Others like to look down on us, because we look like kids! We can't have that!" She said with a smirk.

The bat-winged hollow tilted his head, as his green eyes looked at the barren wasteland. Lilynette looked at Starrk, to see he was sleeping, causing her to grit her teeth angrily, at him ignoring her. She then smirked mischievously, as she reached down and picked up a skull off the ground and threw it at Starrk's head.

The skull bounced off the Arrancar's head and hit the bat-winged hollow in the head too. "Ow." The two sounded, with Lilynette grinning cheerfully, as she gave Starrk a peace-sign.

"That got you up, didn't it?!" She said happily.

Starrk rubbed his head and sighed. "…What?" He asked tiredly.

"What's his name!?" Lilynette demanded, as she pointed at the bat-winged hollow.

"…How should I know?" He asked with a groan.

"Don't be a dumbass, come on and give us a name!" She yelled angrily.

Starrk rubbed his head. "What do you remember?" He asked, as he looked at the white hollow.

"I felt a large spiritual pressure, so I came here to investigate." The bat-winged hollow replied bluntly.

Lilynette snickered. "I think he meant your past life." She said quietly.

"Most hollows remember bits of their past life. Though it usually amounts to names or our fixation to turn us into hollows, so what's yours?" Starrk asked, as he sat up and rested his head in his hands.

"I…" the bat-winged creature began, before he looked off, as his slitted pupils shrunk. "…I remember a bright green flash, a red-headed woman screaming, a black dog, bats and a large man…" He said unsure, as he tried to remember. Starrk and Lilynette shared a glance. "…The large man said something about um…someone called Sirius. Is that my name?" He questioned.

Starrk narrowed his eyes and scowled, surprising Lilynette. She had never seen him scowl before. Frown sure and groan, but never scowl.

"…Sirius…" Starrk repeated to himself. "I don't believe that's your name." He said seriously, as he stood up and walked towards the white, bat-winged hollow.

The hollow stepped back, as his wings unfolded. "What're you doing, you idiot!" Lilynette said angrily, as she kicked Starrk in the shin.

Starrk gripped his leg and growled a bit. "Stop that." He said with annoyance, as he knelt down in front of the white, bat-winged hollow, his grey eyes looking into the hollow's intense, slitted green eyes. "Tell me, this green flash, is it the last thing you remember?" He asked curiously.

"All I remember is cold. Everything was cold, and then everything goes blank. And then I was here." The bat-winged hollow replied dispassionately.

Starrk frowned and narrowed his eyes further. "…Do you know who you are?" He questioned.

"I do believe it is the question I am trying to discover." The white hollow replied. "Do you remember _your_ life, Mr. Starrk?" He questioned.

Starrk looked down, causing Lilynette to look at him curiously. Despite being a fragment of his soul, she didn't get any memories. He was the one that named her. "I…" He began, before he sighed longingly, as he looked at the bat-winged hollow. "…No, no I don't." He said a little too quickly. Starrk looked around and frowned. "For your name how about Harr…uh, um…" He sounded, as he glanced up at the moon and the quartz-like trees. "…Ulquiorra…Cifer…" He said.

"Ulquiorra?" The bat-winged hollow repeated.

"Ulquoka?" Lilynette said, as she grinned to herself.

"…I'll accept it." The bat-winged hollow said with a small nod. "Ulquiorra…Cifer." He said.

"Ha-ha, you're name's Ulqioko!" Lilynette laughed childishly, as she pointed at the bat-winged hollow.

"Ulquiorra, how long have you been in Hueco Mundo?" Starrk questioned with narrowed eyes. Lilynette looked at Starrk in surprise. He barely strung sentences together, without complaining or her forcing him to talk.

"From what I can gather, I've been here for almost three hundred years." Ulquiorra replied dispassionately.

"…So three years." Starrk said with a nod.

"No, three hundred." Ulquiorra corrected.

Starrk slowly stood up. "Hueco Mundo is an alternate dimension, from the human world, the Shinigami's world and the Dangai." He stated. "The Human world and the Shinigami world are the furthest apart, with the Dangai in-between them. Hueco Mundo is incredibly close to the Dangai. The Dangai is an isolated space which is surrounded by numerous stacked-up layers of time's current, resulting in it being a place where the density of time within it to be extremely high when compared to other dimensions. It's more than a few thousand times denser at least, since Hueco Mundo is so close to it. The time here is dilated as well. But instead of it being a few thousand times denser, it's around a hundred." Starrk said seriously.

"…So an actual year, is a hundred years to us?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Well, until someone opens a Garganta, which stabilized the time for a few weeks to a month, before time un-syncs again." Starrk replied.

Lilynette looked at Starrk in shock, still not understanding why he was talking so much. "What the hell's wrong with you!?" She demanded, as she pointed at him.

"…I'm helping out a friend." Starrk replied.

"A friend! We barely know him!" She yelled, pointed at Ulquiorra, who just looked at her with dispassionate slitted green eyes.

"That didn't stop you from trying to help him." Starrk said unenthusiastically. Lilynette crossed her arms and glared away.

"I don't like being referred to like I am not here." Ulquiorra said bluntly.

"Sorry." Starrk apologized, before Lilynette kicked him. "Ow!" He sounded.

"Don't apologize!" Lilynette yelled.

"You are a strange group of people." Ulquiorra commented, as he looked at the two.

"And you are short!" Lilynette replied, as she pointed at him.

Ulquiorra looked down at himself, before he looked at the light-green haired Arrancar. "If what he said is true…" Starrk said. "…He's three years old." He commented.

"How would you know that!?" Lilynette questioned.

"He doesn't have any memories from when he was alive; perhaps he was a baby when he died." Starrk said with a shrug, but he was scowling.

"You don't remember anything about your past too, are you a baby!?" Lilynette said loudly.

"The question of age aside, what now?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"What'd ya mean?" Lilynette asked, as she looked at him.

"I came here, because I have nowhere else to go. Because of my appearance, others seem to avoid me. I thought if I came here, I could find a hollow that would accept me into their group. I see dozens of them, Adjuchas and Gillians forming groups." The small white, bat-winged hollow said.

"…You wanna form a group with us?" Lilynette asked in surprise, as she crossed her arms. "I don't know, we're a very exclusive club, you'll have to do all sorts of…" She began with a mischievous grin.

"You can join us." Starrk said quickly, before he looked at the piles of dead hollows. "…If you are going to stay with us, you'll have to devour them. You don't want to die when things get serious." He said unenthusiastically, as he sat down and closed his eyes.

The small bat-winged hollow went over to the piles of Hollows, before he shoved his hand into one of their chests. He almost jumped when he felt something grab onto one of his wings.

"I wish I had wings." Lilynette admitted, as she manually unfolded the hollow's wings.

Ulquiorra looked at the light green haired Arrancar, as his wing flexed and folded again. "…Please don't touch me." He said, as he went back to absorbing the hollows.

"Geez, anyone would love me to touch them!" Lilynette said with a grin, causing Starrk to open his eyes and glance at her, before he shook his head and closed them again.

"Why?" Ulquiorra questioned, causing Lilynette to stumble.

"Why? Why?!" She demanded angrily. "Look at all this!" She said, as she held one hand out of her cloak and motioned to herself.

"Yes, you are an Arrancar." Ulquiorra agreed with a nod.

"I'm a girl, idiot!" Lilynette yelled angrily.

"…What's a girl?" the small bat-winged questioned with a tilt of his head. He only knew how to fight from experience and instance. How to speak from what all of the hollows would say to him, before he killed them. He knew there were men Hollows and female Hollows, but he didn't know that there were younger versions of women, since he never encountered one before. Everything he knew; was because he'd seen it and experienced it previously. Everything else he hadn't was completely foreign to him.

"What's a girl?! What's a girl!? I'm a girl!" Lilynette yelled.

"…So girls are…loud." Ulquiorra summed up, causing Starrk to chuckle to himself.

"Geez, you don't know anything do you?" Lilynette said, with a hand on her hip.

"I do pride myself in the knowledge I possess. I have never seen a girl, so in turn, they do not exist to me." He stated dispassionately.

Lilynette rolled her light pink eye, as she gripped her cloak. "If you see a girl, you'll know they exist. Geez, I'll show you the difference between us, idiot." She said, as she went to open her cloak, with Ulquiorra staring at her intently, wanting to learn. Just as Ulquiorra saw a glimpse of her skin, her cloak was forced back closed, with Starrk appearing next to her in the sound of static.

"…Let's wait 'till you're older until you start doing this." Starrk said unenthusiastically.

"What'd you mean 'older'!? Arrancar don't have ages!" Lilynette said with an angry glare.

Starrk rubbed the back of his head, as he yawned. "Whatever, Batty, finish up with this and we'll head out." He said tiredly.

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "…Batty? Who's that?" He questioned.

Lilynette grumbled to herself, before she looked at him. "He's talking about you, Ulqui. Like a nick name." She said with a smile.

"…Ulqui…Batty…why would you give me a nick name. Is the one you gave me not good enough?" Ulquiorra questioned, as he looked at the young Arrancar.

"It's a term of endearment, that we like you. Man, you're kinda stupid." Lilynette said with a smirk, causing the bat-winged hollow to narrow his eyes. "Well, I guess it's up to us to teach you, Ulqui." She said cheerfully. She also said 'Ulqui' because she wasn't sure she could pronounce his actual name.

Ulquiorra nodded. If someone was going to help him, it would be logical that it was someone stronger than him. "Just don't waste my time." He said, as he went back to devouring the hollows.

"Tsk, you're so unappreciative." Lilynette said with her arms crossed, with Ulquiorra ignoring her.

A few hours later, the three were wandering through the endless desert. Starrk and Lilynette were wearing their cloaks, while the smaller, white bat-winged hollow walked near them. Ulquiorra looked around the area, as his intense, slitted green eyes scanned the desert.

"…And Hollows, you can't really trust most of them, especially if they are the same strength as you. But you can trust us though…" Lilynette rambled off.

Ulquiorra looked at Lilynette and looked at her, as she rambled off. "…Then there are these evil Shinigami that want to kill us, just for living! They're annoying, but don't mind them. If you run into one, they'll try to ask you something or say something to you. Like the cliché 'Die Hollow, you'll be punished for your crimes'. When they're talking like that, just kill them." She rattled off.

The bat-winged hollow nodded slowly, as he looked forward. Lilynette stood next to him, as they walked. "…And don't even get me started on…" She began, as she looked up exasperatedly.

 **-2 years later-**

On one of the larger sandy desert hill in Hueco Mundo stood two cloaked figures and a pure white hollow. The pure white hollow's wings seemed to have turned pure black. He also seemed to have messy black hair coming out of the back of his helmet. He seemed to have lost most of the large, bulky muscular parts most Adjuchas had. He was slim and small, like a normal human, but was covered in a full white and body porcine-like boney material. His mask still covered his entire face, with a line, running up the middle, diverging into three near the top of his head

Ulquiorra looked around, as he scoped the area of the wasteland. "What's the word, Ulqui?" Lilynette asked with a grin, looking up at the bat-winged hollow. Despite Ulquiorra's changes and growth, she remained the same. So now he was a bit taller than her, instead of her being taller than him.

"It's the shortened version of my name." Ulquiorra stated.

Lilynette blinked a few times. "Yes…it is." She agreed. "But I wanna know if there are any hollows out there!?" She said with a whine, as she looked at him.

"All I see is white sand and the moon, nothing has changed. I am getting a bit annoyed of answering that same question." Ulquiorra admitted with a frown, behind his mask.

"Hey, you're the one with those cat-eyes. I can barely see shit in the dark! Don't start to bitch at me…" Lilynette began defensively.

"Look…It's dark, sandy and barren. That's all it ever is, is remain lifeless and void. Only a fool would cross across this desert by themselves. It was dark and barren last week. That is what it was when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from now, when you ask me 'do you see anything?' my answer is going to be…" Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, yea, I get it." Lilynette replied in exasperation.

Starrk looked at the two interact, as he sighed in content. It was some fun times, not being alone anymore. Lilynette was happy and didn't bother him as much anymore, and to him, it seemed like the old days again. Despite having to motivate himself to do it, he did like teaching the bat-winged hollow; it was his job in a way.

He was puzzled as to what exactly Ulquiorra was though. He knew he was a hollow, it was a given. But Starrk didn't k now if he was an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra had more power than a normal Adjuchas, but he didn't have as much power as a Vasto Lorde. He didn't seem to need to constantly eat to keep himself from turning back to a Gillian. Which is what most Adjuchas had to go through and only Vasto Lorde didn't have to go through that.

' _You are unique, not only for your looks but your evolution as well…Harry.'_ Starrk thought with some pride, as he looked down and sighed tiredly to himself.

"Don't fall asleep now!" Lilynette said angrily, as she pointed at Starrk. "If you do, I'll…um…fill your mouth with sand!" She threatened.

Starrk rubbed the back of his neck and groaned to himself. "I'm not falling asleep." He said with a sigh.

Ulquiorra frowned, as he looked at the endless desert, before he looked at Starrk. "Starrk…" He said, looking at the taller, older Hollow. Starrk turned and looked down at the shorter, younger Hollow. "…What is the point?" He asked with his usual monotone voice.

"The point?" Starrk repeated.

"What is the point here? Is it just to constantly kill and devour, or risk getting killed in devoured in turn? Countless little souls struggling and dying together, like tiny cells making up a great beast struggling towards its own elimination; seeking blood whilst spilling blood; continuously multiplying and receding; fighting with itself without end…Is that the travails of our existence?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Bor-ring!" Lilynette said with an eye roll. "'Is that the point of our existence', geez with how depressing you sound, why don't you start writing poems about Hueco Mundo." She said, as she put a hand on her hip.

Ulquiorra looked at Lilynette, with narrowed slitted eyes. "…Why would I write a poem?" He questioned. "It would be a completely pointless way to use my vocabulary." He added.

"Argh! You're so stupid!" Lilynette yelled, as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I don't believe so." Ulquiorra replied.

Lilynette crossed her arms behind her cloak and rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you have your looks!" She said childishly, as she looked away.

"…My looks?" Ulquiorra said unsure, as he looked at his boney claws. "I don't believe this is what accounts as attractive." He admitted.

"You're fine." Lilynette mumbled, before she realized she said it out loud, causing the bat-winged hollow to look at her. She blushed, but it was hidden by the darkness.

Starrk glanced at the two, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You asked what the point of our existence was, truth is, I don't know." He said with a yawn. "Perhaps there is no meaning to our lives, that what we do is pointless in the grand scheme of things. Or maybe, what we do, what our purpose is, is to do our best in this world where it's far too easy to do our worst. That our actions impact those we care about. That when we're gone, those we care about, remember us in respect and reverence, instead of disdain and contempt…" Starrk said, as he looked off.

Ulquiorra frowned behind his mask. ' _…People we care about? What does that mean?'_ He thought to himself. "We constantly kill and eat our own kind, is that _our_ best?" He asked curiously.

Starrk sighed and shook his head. "I don't know…But what I do know is we've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on…That's who we really are." He said seriously, as he reached out and put a hand on the young, bat-winged hollow's shoulder.

"Hey!" Lilynette said loudly, as she hit Starrk's hand off of Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Don't ignore me!" She interjected.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Starrk said with a tired sigh, as he looked down at the young green haired Arrancar.

"Hmph, having a heart-to-heart moment and you don't involve me!" Lilynette complained, as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're such a bother sometimes." Starrk mumbled.

"And you're a lazy bum!" Lilynette replied, before she looked at Ulquiorra. "And you…you're alright." She said.

"Why do I get a 'lazy bum' and he gets a 'you're alright'?" Starrk asked.

Lilynette crossed her arms and looked at the moon. "Don't ask me stupid questions!" She replied.

Ulquiorra ignored them, as he looked around the wasteland. Lilynette, Starrk and Ulquiorra looked up when they felt several large spiritual pressures near them. Starrk sighed, while Ulquiorra's slitted eyes dilated.

"Heh, there you are." A male voice said, causing the three to turn.

A few dozen meters from them, were several Hollows. One was a giant whale-like hollow, a sabretooth-like hollow, an elephant-like hollow. The sabretooth-like hollow put a large thrown chair down on the ground, before a skeletal-like creature sat on it. The skeleton wore extravagant purple robes and a golden crown.

Starrk frowned, as he looked at Baraggan and glanced at Ulquiorra. ' _He's going to try to get me to join him, like he's tried to a few dozen times. It's always ended in a fight between us. If we do get serious, Harry could get killed in the cross fire. I don't know if he could survive both of our combined spiritual pressures.'_ He thought seriously.

Lilynette tensed, as she got ready for battle. She knew who Barragan was. He was a mean old-man that wanted to rule everything. She thought he was kind of a dick.

Ulquiorra turned and looked at the hollows, as he frowned and lifted his hand up and pointed his clawed finger at them. Before he could react, a bright blue Cero formed on Starrk's side and shot towards Ulquiorra. The force of the Cero sent Ulquiorra crashing through the desert ground and into the forests below.

"What the hell, Starrk?!" Lilynette demanded angrily, as she glared at Starrk.

"I couldn't risk him getting killed by our spiritual pressure." Starrk said seriously.

"So you Cero'd him!?" Lilynette yelled.

"…He'll live." Starrk said, before he glanced up. ' _Well, not live. But he'll survive.'_ He thought.

"He could've helped, he was strong. Maybe he would've have survived." Lilynette insisted.

"I am not risking that on a fifty-fifty chance." He said seriously, as he looked at Barragan with narrowed grey eyes. "….So Barragan, what'd you want now?" Starrk questioned with a tired sigh, causing the skeletal-hollow to frown and the hollows in his command to glare at him at the disrespect. ' _I can't let Harry get involved with business that could kill him. I'm supposed to be his guardian…even in death.'_ Starrk thought with a frown, looking at the 'Hollow King'.

A white, bat-winged hollow flew and slammed through several quartz-like trees, shattering them. After he crashed through several quartz-like trees, he was sent off course and slammed into the ground.

After a few minutes, Ulquiorra's eyes opened and he looked around. "The Forest of Menos." He said to himself, as he looked for the hole he could've made when he was sent here. He didn't see any discernable holes, but he did see a few shattered trees.

Ulquiorra pushed himself up and frowned behind his mask. The sound of shifting sand caused Ulquiorra to turn around. Standing on in one of the branches of the large quartz trees, was a humanoid with a ragged Shinigami uniform, with a fur coat and a skull over his face.

"Another accursed hollow." The mask wearing Shinigami said, as he looked down at the bat-winged hollow.

"Shinigami." Ulquiorra said dispassionately, as his black wings slowly unfolded and stretched out.

"My name is Ashido." The Shinigami said.

Ulquiorra didn't really care, as he lifted his hand up and pointed his clawed finger at the Shinigami. In almost an instant a vivid green orb of energy formed and it shot out in a beam, heading straight towards the Shinigami.

Ashido quickly lunged out of the way of the Cero, as it decimated the trees behind him. As the Shinigami was in the air, Ulquiorra appeared above him with his clawed finger pointed downward. Green spiritual energy condensed on his claw, before he fired a Cero downward.

The ground exploded violently, as the cero collided. Ulquiorra landed on the ground and looked at the crater he created. "…Using the masks of fallen hollows and fashioning a shield, innovative." Ulquiorra commented, as he looked at the Shinigami using a physical shield to block the cero.

"I don't need a hollow to compliment me." Ashido said with a scowl.

"You seem to be under the impression that I complimented you, I was just stating that it was very hollow-like of you to use the dead to your advantage." Ulquiorra replied, causing Ashido to snarl and attack.

The Shinigami slashed his Zanpaktuo at the bat-winged hollow, only for Ulquiorra to vanish and appear above the hollow. Ulquiorra turned in the air and whipped his bat-like wing at the Shinigami, sending him flying back.

Ashido crashed through a quartz-like tree, with Ulquiorra appearing in front of him and slammed his bone-like claws up at the Shinigami. A shock wave imitated from the attack, sending the Shinigami flying up. Ulquiorra appeared above Ashido, with his clawed finger pointing downward and fired a Cero.

The green beam of spiritual energy slammed into Ashido, and sent him colliding with the ground, creating an explosion. Ulquiorra land on the ground in a crouch, as his black bat-wings spread out.

Ashido slowly got up, as most of his Shinigami robs were burnt off. Ulquiorra tilted his head, as he watched the Shinigami stand up and hold onto his sword.

"I will not be beaten by a Hollow; I will not let my friends die in vain!" The Shinigami declared angrily, as he glared at the bat-winged hollow.

Ulquiorra tilted his head in curiosity and bewilderment. "You would fight an enemy you know you cannot defeat, simply for the sake of not letting your 'friends' deaths be pointless. Wouldn't dying pointlessly solidify that fact?" He questioned. "Furthermore, if it is your 'friends' that would want to you carelessly throw away your life, are they not your enemies?" He asked.

"Shut up, a hollow like you, would never understand!" Ashido snarled out.

"…You're right." Ulquiorra replied, as he flexed his clawed fingers a bit, and generated a green energy javelin in his hand.

Before Ashido could react, Ulquiorra appeared in front of him with his javelin at the back of the Shinigami's neck. The bat-winged hollow and the Shinigami were enveloped in a giant radiant green explosion of energy.

Ulquiorra stood there, as Ashido's head came rolling to his feet. His black wings slowly folded, as he looked at the Shinigami, to see the headless corpse had fallen to his knees. His hand shot out and he drove his hand into the Shinigami's sternum and began to assimilate the spiritual energy.

The bat-winged hollow stood there for a moment, before he looked up at the rock covered sky. Ulquiorra leveled his finger upwards and unleashed a green cero that tore through the ground covered sky, before his wings unfolded and he flew up at his velocities.

Ulquiorra broke out of the endless desert and landed on the ground in a crouch, as his black wings folded up. His slitted eyes narrowed as he looked around. There were obvious signs of a battle, the sand was burnt to glass, craters along the ground, with some of the trees being uprooted.

"…Where are they?" He questioned himself with a scowl behind his mask. He couldn't see Starrk or Lilynette anywhere, and he couldn't sense them either. He couldn't sense the attackers either. "There aren't any corpses, from either side. I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Ulquiorra commented. If there weren't corpses, it could either mean they survived and left, or they died and were eaten.

' _…If they survived, then they left me. If they're dead then, they're gone…'_ Ulquiorra thought to himself, as his green eyes looked down.

Ulquiorra's black wings unfolded and dropped against the sandy wasteland. He slowly began to walk in a random direction in the desert, with his wings dragging behind him.

- **4 years later-**

Ulquiorra slowly walked through the white sanded desert, dragging his feet and his wings as he walked. His hands were at his side, as he looked forward.

 _'I've been alone for what seems like centuries…I've been here for a very long time. I remember many, many things.'_ Ulquiorra thought. ' _Perhaps I was right. There is no point, no purpose to this universe. This world is cold, unfeeling, mechanic, it will go one when we're long gone. We hold the same significance to the world, as insects and plants, who, in their small, visionless and unimportant nature, do not recognize a much greater struggle between greater forces.'_ He thought melancholically.

' _We're blips in this unfeeling universe…it's the only thing that makes sense. Starrk and Lilynette are gone, I haven't found them. The only people that signified my existence vanished. The hundreds of hollows that've attacked me because of my appearance, I've killed them all.'_ He thought.

Ulquiorra stopped and glanced up when he saw a large white tree, with many sharp thorns on it. He looked up at it, before he took a few steps forward and sat down at the edge of the sharp thorns and looked out at the bleak wasteland.

"…I believe I was right. The only reason we form bonds and ties to people, is to lessen the agony and pointlessness of our own lives…my own life." Ulquiorra said to himself, as he looked at his clawed hands. "I felt…hollow…when they left. If my own 'feelings' are hurting me, why should I have them?" He asked himself.

"It seems the cosmic reality is mindless, undeviating fate…automatic, unmoral, uncalculating inevitability. As living or un-living beings, our only sensible scale of values is one based on lessening the agony of existence." Ulquiorra said to himself.

"Feelings themselves are only a complex collection of various impulses, reactions and realizations highly necessary to the smooth adjustment of our pointless lives." He said as he leaned back and sunk deeper into his loneliness.

' _I…I miss Lilynette and Starrk.'_ Ulquiorra thought melancholically, as he looked down. He felt…numb. Ever since they left, like something was missing. He didn't know what that feeling was. He couldn't comprehend why he was feeling it.

In the first half of his time in Hueco Mundo, he never felt that. He never felt anything for that matter, except the primal feeling of hunger. "I've had that feeling ever since they left." Ulquiorra said to himself. "…Why?" He asked himself, as he scowled and closed his clawed hands.

He hated the numb feeling. He couldn't understand why he felt numb and he felt it weakened him metaphysically. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit, as he felt a sharp pain in his wing, causing him to turn, causing him to look at the many sharp spines on the tree behind him.

As his wing moved back, the pain subsided. Ulquiorra scowled, as he felt the numb feeling come back to him. He felt something bubbling up inside him, he wasn't sure what it was, but he was angry at the numb feeling. He would rather feel pain, than that.

' _This universe is unfeeling and empty. These things that I am feeling, they aren't real. They're only an illusion, an illusion that I cannot see. Feelings are only a burden.'_ Ulquiorra thought, as he looked at the spiny thorns.

"I am alone. I am as pointless as the universe itself is." Ulquiorra said to himself, as he frowned behind his mask.

He slowly crawled forward and pushed himself against the thorns. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, as he felt them dig into his felt the metaphysical numbness go away and the physical pain replace it. As he crawled deeper into the thorns, he forced himself to accept the fact that he was like the world was. He was alone, cold and unfeeling…At least, that's what he wanted to convince himself.

The sound of loud grating scratches, filled Ulquiorra's ears as the sharp spines tore against his mask. He opened his eyes, as he felt the air touching his face and his eyes widened slightly, as he realized his mask was scratched and torn off.

Ulquiorra stopped crawling, as most of his mask was torn off. Green spiritual energy leaked out of him, before it spread out and exploded outwards, disintegrating the white quartz-like tree, with the dust kicking up and spiraling around him. Ulquiorra's eyes glazed over, like he was thinking or listening to something internally, or like he was debating with himself.

After a few seconds, the dust and green spiritual energy exploded outwards and dissipated. Ulquiorra was on his hands and knees on the ground, as he looked around with dispassionate slitted green eyes. The green spiritual energy and dust coagulated and melded together, forming an object.

When the rest of the energy and dust dissipated, all the remained was a green sheath and handle. The guard of the handle had two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. Ulquiorra tilted his head as he reached forward and picked up the weapon, feeling a connection with it.

"I see." Ulquiorra said to himself, looking at the sheathed blade in his hands.

Ulquiorra slowly stood up and stumbled a bit, as the white boney pieces along his body chipped and fell off. He felt off balance, causing him to look back and realized he didn't have his wings. He frowned slightly as he looked at the fact he didn't have wings. He held onto his weapon with one hand, before he looked around.

He felt a wind blow against his now unmasked body, causing him to look down and frown. He looked at his pelvis and looked a bit confused. "…What is that?" He asked himself.

- **1 year later** -

Ulquiorra trekked through the endless deserts of Hueco Mundo, with a rudimentary cloak wrapped around his body. In his hand he held Murciélago and a worn out book in the other.

After a few minutes, he turned the last page and closed the book, before he tossed it to the side. Ulquiorra adjusted the cloak wrapped around him and continued to move. For the past year he's been an Arrancar, he had a few quick trips into the Human World, mostly to 'collect' a few books.

He was curious about his new anatomy, so he studied up on it. He wanted to learn about himself and he was kinda surprised and freaked out about his anatomy. But his curiosity wasn't quenched. He wanted to learn more and more. Some of the books he read were psychology, ironically though. He never understood what he was reading. He seemed to only learn about it on a mechanical level, on how to use it against enemies. But he himself never fully understood what it meant.

Ulquiorra moved through the desert and had his usual frown on his face. As he walked the sound of an explosion grabbed his attention, causing the Arrancar to look in a specific direction. After a few minutes another explosion went off, causing Ulquiorra to look at the small plum of dust with dispassionate slitted green eyes, before he vanished in the sound of static.

On top of a hill, Ulquiorra appeared. He looked down the hill and saw several impact craters on the ground. His frown deepened, as he noticed there was no discernable Hollow that he could see. He looked around and noticed the area was boxed in by surrounding sandy hills, along with rock-like cliffs.

' _Those are some good vantage points, perfect for an ambush.'_ Ulquiorra thought.

Behind some of the rocks were four Hollows. One was a long, snake-like hollow with lavender eyes. On the left side of the snake-like hollow's face there three pink dots. One was a deer-like hollow, with red outlines and small lightning bolt-shaped markings around the hollow's eyes. One was a lion-like hollow, with a golden mask and mane. The last hollow was covered in white hollow bones, with a large weapon fused with a part of her arm.

"Hehe, look at this idiot! Falling for something so stupid!" Apacci said, causing the large snake to face her.

"With such a loud voice like that, I wonder if the trapped will scamper away." Sung-Sun commented, causing the deer-like hollow to glare at her. Harribel ignored them, as she looked up at the sky. She didn't like doing this, but they had to make sure no one was around, before they moved. Using the explosions to draw anyone who was in the area to them, they would immobilize them and move on. She knew Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose weren't as fast as she was.

"I have no intention of 'scampering away' as you say." An aloof voice commented, causing the four to jump.

Behind them was a slender and fairly muscular male Arrancar, who was average in height with a melancholic disposition. He had messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green slitted eyes. He had teal lines descending from the lower part of his eyes, like tear marks.

"Holy shit!" Apacci yelled in surprise, with Ulquiorra ignoring her.

He looked at Harribel and tilted his head a bit. "…A Vasto Lorde? I am slightly surprise." Ulquiorra commented, before he looked over the ridge and looked over the cliff end they stood on. "I am not sure if I should be insulted that you would make such an obvious trap for me. If you are making a trap, don't make it look like one." He advised, looking back at Harribel.

"…You shouldn't talk to Harribel-sama like that…" Sung-Sun began, as her snake-like body rose and she hissed.

Ulquiorra looked at her and his slitted eyes dilated. " _§ A serpent-hollow, now that's interesting.§"_ He hissed out instinctively.

Sung-Sun froze, as she slowly moved back and lowered a bit. "W-what…You can…" She muttered.

"What? He can hiss? Big-fucking-deal!" Apacci said.

"…I didn't hiss." Ulquiorra stated.

"Yeah you did." Apacci said, before she glared. "Are you calling me a liar!?" She demanded.

"Your honest was not in question." Ulquiorra said dispassionately. "I merely stated what you said was false. Perhaps you can't hear correctly." He stated.

"You can…talk to me?" Sung-Sun questioned in shock, looking at the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra looked at her and his slitted pupils dilated again. "§ _Of course, why wouldn't I be able to speak to you? I am well versed in many languages…though most of them usually account to short-verbal insults that most Hollows seem to refer to me as, before I kill them.§"_ He said with a slight shrug.

Mila Rose and Apacci looked at the snake-hollow, and to their surprise, Sung-Sun giggled a bit. " _§I've never meet a person who could actually talk to me, of course I can speak other languages. But it's not the same.§"_ Sung-Sun hissed back.

 _"§Yes…well…I have no idea what you mean.§"_ Ulquiorra hissed back bluntly.

"Can you talk like normal people!?" Apacci yelled impatiently.

"We are talking like normal people, though what exactly accounts to normal?" Ulquiorra questioned uncaringly.

"You were hissing!" Apacci yelled.

"No I wasn't." Ulquiorra replied.

"Yes, yes you were!" Apacci yelled angrily, as she stomped her hoof into the ground.

"Just because you can say it louder, doesn't make your statement anymore correct. In fact, it makes you look more immature." He stated.

"Well your emo face is immature!" The deer-hollow yelled.

"I don't believe me face can give off the emotional or intellectual development of a child." Ulquiorra said bluntly, causing Sung-sun to giggle again.

"You, stay out of this!" Apacci yelled, as she looked at Sung-Sun. "And you, why aren't you helping!?" She demanded, looking at Mila Rose.

"You don't need help, looking like an idiot." The lion-hollow replied.

"Who sent you?" Harribel questioned, looking at the Arrancar. She had heard that Barragan's soldiers had broken masks. If that was true, then the person in front of her could be one of his followers.

"My curiosity." Ulquiorra replied dispassionately, looking at the Vasto Lorde.

"Is that so?" Harribel questioned calmly.

"Undoubtedly." He said with a frown, as he turned and looked back at Sung-Sun. "So what are you four doing in a place like this? I doubt forming amateur traps is your 'hobby', as they say." Ulquiorra commented.

"We were just making sure there weren't any hollows out there that could…" Sung-Sun began.

"Sung-Sun!" Apacci and Mila Rose yelled.

The snake-hollow looked at them. "What? He's obviously not trying to kill us." She said.

"How do you know that?!" Apacci demanded.

"If I did hold insidious intentions towards you, we would not be having this conversation." Ulquiorra said bluntly.

Harribel crossed her arms and looked out again. She really didn't believe he was hostile. She could sense his power and knew if he wanted to attack and do damage he could. Along with the fact that he hasn't done anything to give off any intentions to harm her group, she could remain content. She wasn't one to actively fight, if he didn't start it, she wasn't going to press the matter.

"Ch'yeah, we'd totally kick your ass!" Apacci declared confidently.

Ulquiorra looked towards the deer-hollow and inclined his head slightly. "Arrogance has to be earned." He stated.

"It isn't Arrogance, we know, as long as Harribel-sama is with us, we'll never lose! She's the strongest in Hueco Mundo!" Apacci stated loyally.

Ulquiorra stared at her blankly, before he looked at the snake-hollow. "…Is she always so loud?" He asked curiously, causing Apacci to stumble and the Sung-sun to give the deer-hollow a condescending look.

"Sorry about Apacci, she seems to have no control over the volume of her voice." Sung-Sun said, giving Apacci a look the entire time, only making the deer-hollow fume.

"What the hell's the supposed to mean!?" Apacci demanded angrily.

"Case and point." Sung-Sun commented in a composed manner, in contrast to her partner.

Ulquiorra observed the four. He looked at Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose, before he looked at Harribel. "Now tell me, what are three normal hollows doing, with a Vasto Lorde?" He asked curiously. "…Shouldn't you be trying to kill each other?" He questioned. These three females weren't Gillian and they weren't Adjuchas, and they sure as hell weren't Vasto Lorde.

"We're comrades, allies." Harribel stated seriously, as she looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Comrades…Allies…" Ulquiorra repeated to himself and frowned in frustration, as he tried to understand it. "They're words, sounds. They're association with a particular feeling is arbitrary, unmeasurable, and ultimately meaningless." He stated.

"The reason we're grouped together, because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." Harribel stated, looking down towards the shorter Arrancar.

"In this cold, mechanical and unfeeling universe, we're hollows; just as cold and unfeeling as the world we reside in." Ulquiorra replied.

"Most Hollows kill because they're mindless, driven by their primal instincts. They're hunger and their lust for power." Harribel said seriously. "We have risen above that." She said, with Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose looking between the two.

Ulquiorra inclined his head. "I agree about your assessment of the hollows as a hole, so why do you believe yourself superior to them?" He asked.

"…Why don't you answer your own question? You could've attacked. You contradict yourself." Harribel said.

"Ohh!" Apacci sounded.

Ulquiorra frowned and narrowed his slitted eyes a fraction of a cementer. "I am no mindless beast. My hunger has been quenched and I have no need for more power." He replied evenly.

"So you're saying you're well fed?" Harribel questioned.

"No, well adjusted." Ulquiorra corrected. "But your four aren't, you're all still hungry. I am sure if I wasn't who I am, if I was some beast, you would've slain me and feasted upon my corpse." He said bluntly.

"We don't want to become stronger through the power we gain by killing and sacrificing another." Harribel stated with narrowed eyes, as she uncrossed her arms and looked at the shorter Arrancar. "We wouldn't have killed you." She informed.

Ulquiorra's frown deepened slightly. "Preposterous. All hollows, no matter how intelligent, always fall to their instincts. We are brutes. Strong. Unrelenting. Fearless." He stated.

Harribel tilted her head, as she looked at the shorter Arrancar. "Despite what you may think of us, we know we are, at our core, Hollows. But we can fight against our instincts. We will sacrifice our own base desires, to become something more. We act this way because we d _on't_ want to be mindless. We _don't_ want to be driven by our instincts and callously sacrifice those around us, for our own power." She said seriously. "Our instincts are a fixed pattern of behaviors in response to certain stimulations, but they aren't who we are. We are more than what our instincts make us up to be, if we so mindlessly follow our instincts that would make us slaves." She informed.

Ulquiorra looked down and then away. "…I see." He said to himself. He looked back at the Vasto Lorde and nodded a bit. "…I'll consider what you've said." He informed. He hated not understanding something, but she was very straight forward. While he wasn't sure he fully believed her, but she did put up a very logical argument. "You four created this trap for the purpose of luring any hollows out there, for what reason? If you weren't going to kill them?" He asked curiously.

"We women are easy prey for the males. We were going to make sure there weren't any hollows out there, before we moved across the open desert." Harribel stated. She saw no harm in telling the melancholic looking Arrancar, a part of her actually felt a bit sorry for him. He seemed very empty and seemed to see no point in anything, and the way he saw the world didn't help that image. She understood how most bloodthirsty, ruthless, brutal hollows lived, but he seemed to be different. He was like the perfect definition of a 'hollow'.

Ulquiorra frowned as he looked over the ridge and tilted his head. "There's no hollow in the distance of an approximately…three kilometers." He said, before he pointed to the right. "There are seven hollows four kilometers in that direction, they're fighting. There's an Adjuchas in that direction…" He said pointing to behind them. "…five kilometers away. That hollow seems to be approaching the seven other hollows. Every other direction is clear…Unless you want to know about the few dozen hollows below us in the Menos Forest." He said.

Harribel, Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose looked at him in surprise. "…You would help us?" Harribel questioned.

"You have given me no reason not to." Ulquiorra replied dispassionately.

"…Do you want something in return?" Harribel questioned with narrowed eyes.

"You have nothing that I want." He stated uncaringly.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Apacci demanded angrily.

Ulquiorra tilted his head as he looked at the deer-hollow. "…I don't know what you're implying. You're three hollows and a Vasto Lorde. You don't have any physical property that I find valuable." He answered bluntly.

"Oh." Apacci sounded, as she stepped back.

Ulquiorra ignored her, as he looked at Sung-Sun and Apacci. He wasn't sure why, but he felt something resonating with the Snake and Deer Hollow. He didn't feel anything from the Shark or Lion Hollows. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something familiar with the Snake and Deer hollows. He knew he hadn't met them before, or he would've remembered.

Ulquiorra found Apacci's personality grating and a bit annoying, but she felt really familiar to him. Along with Sung-Sun, a person he found much more tolerable. "A tip, in that direction, there is a large gorge, similar to this one." He said, pointing forward. "Though ten kilometers in that direction, there seems to be a powerful spiritual energy, though I'm confident in a Vasto Lorde's abilities." He commented.

"You know, despite looking like an emo. You're not that bad." Apacci commented rudely.

"I don't know what this 'emo' is, but it sounds depressing." Ulquiorra replied uncaringly, as he turned around and took a few steps away from the group of four.

"Where are you going?!" Apacci demanded in her usual hot-tempered, rude fashion.

"I was going to walk down the endless sand, what I have usually done for the past few years." Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

"That's boring." Mila Rose commented.

"The Gorilla's right, why don't you stay with us?" Sung-Sun asked, as the snake-hollow slithered up to him.

Ulquiorra looked at the snake-hollow, before Apacci moved in the way. "No, not hissing!" She interjected.

"I wasn't going to hiss." He replied. "As for staying with you, I am not the type of person that molds well with others." Ulquiorra stated.

"Nonsense." Sung-Sun replied. "You seem nice." She said, causing Apacci and Mila Rose to look at the snake-hollow in disbelief.

"Sung-sun, was it? My 'people skills' are 'rusty.' Pardon me, but I have spent the last few decades on my own, where dozens of Adjuchas or Gillian attack me on a daily basis. Believe me, I am not the type of person who molds well with others." Ulquiorra said again seriously.

Apacci rolled her eyes. "You're really trying to sell us that!" She said rudely.

Ulquiorra tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "I'm not trying to make any monetary transactions." He said bluntly.

Sung-Sun had to suppress the laugh, but with the seriousness Ulquiorra seemed to have. It was really amusing to her. "I'm not sure that's what she meant." Sung-Sun said.

"…What else would she mean? If not what she said." Ulquiorra replied.

"Nothing." Sung-Sun informed.

Ulquiorra stared at the snake-hollow, causing her to shift and look away. "I see." He said, before he turned around and took a few steps forward.

"Thank you, for the assistance." Harribel said, causing him to stop. "It's nice to know there are still some decent people around." She said.

"Decent…" Ulquiorra said to himself, as he adjusted his cloak. "…The notion that I'm decent is ludicrous, I just am. Just as we simply all are." He replied dispassionately.

"…Even so." Harribel replied, before she crossed her arms and faced the direction Ulquiorra advised they go in. "…If it's any consultation, I hope you find the answers to the question you're looking for." She said, causing Ulquiorra to look down.

"And I'm confident you might be able to withstand the instincts ingrained into our very beings." Ulquiorra said, looking away from the group. "If anyone has the tenacity to cease being a mindless tool and a slave of instinct, it should be a hollow that was stronger than me, before I became what I am now." He commented, before he vanished in the sound of static.

Sung-Sun sighed. "…What a guy…" She muttered.

"What? That depressing emo!" Apacci yelled, looking at the snake-hollow.

"Yelling so loudly, it's no wonder why he didn't like you." Sung-Sun said passively.

"What're you talking about!? Of course he liked me!" Apacci replied defensively.

"Why would you care? I thought he was a depressing emo?" Sung-Sun asked mockingly, as she looked at the deer-hollow.

"Tch, shut up!" Apacci snarled out, as the deer-hollow glared at the large, white Anaconda.

Harribel had her arms crossed as she looked forward. ' _I doubt we'll ever meet again. Hueco Mundo is a massive place.'_ She thought, before she frowned. ' _And I didn't even ask for your name.'_ Harribel thought.

"What's wrong?" Mila Rose asked, as she looked at the Shark, Vasto Lorde Hollow.

"I'm just wondering where we're going to go from here." Harribel admitted, before she looked back to see Apacci yelling at Sung-Sun, who was just looking away uncaringly. "Ladies, let's go." She said.

"Yes, Harribel-sama!" The three said instantly, before the four went off.

A distance away, Ulquiorra appeared and frowned to himself, as he glanced around. He adjusted the cloak that wrapped around his body, before he looked around. ' _…That snake and deer hollow, why did I they resonate with me?'_ He asked himself.

' _As far as I know, I have never met them.'_ Ulquiorra thought. ' _Perhaps it was a more subconscious resonance. But I never sleep, so it can't be from any internal mental adhesions.'_ He mused. "…Perhaps it's from my human life." He theorized. "But that's preposterous." Ulquiorra said, berating himself. "Well, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?" He said to himself.

Ulquiorra tightened the cloak around himself, as he held Murciélago in one hand. He reached up with his free hand and tapped the air in front of him, causing the air to ripple and split apart, revealing black void.

He walked into the void and walked into the Dangai, with his hands at his sides. Ulquiorra frowned, as he tried to think of a way to begin his search of his past life. ' _If what Starrk said was true, I was a mere child when I died. I will not have many memories to go on.'_ He thought to himself, before he glanced up.

Ulquiorra to his left eye and dug his fingers in, before he tore out his own eye and held it forward, and then crushed it. The dust flowed downwards and formed a screen.

"I might not be able to consciously recall events, but perhaps I can…" Ulquiorra trailed off, as he looked at the screen and an image of him talking to Sung-Sun, Apacci, Mila Rose and Harribel came up. He swept his hand back, causing the image to rewind at high-speeds.

Ulquiorra opened his left eye, as it regenerated. He watched the images zoom by. After a few thousand images, it froze upon a dark desert, with two people. Ulquiorra looked at sighing Starrk and his eyes zoned in on the grinning Lilynette.

The Arrancar shifted a bit. As he felt the familiar numb feeling he tried to tear away. Ulquiorra frowned, as he quickly swiped his hand and the image continued to rewind. It got to the point to where he first killed a hollow and then the image went black.

Ulquiorra's frown deepened, as he glared at the black image, before it flashed white. The image was of a white fabric with tiny black bats on it. He tilted his head as he looked at the image.

"Lily, really?" A male voice said, causing the image to shift as he seemed to look up.

Ulquiorra saw a young man with disheveled jet black hair, kinda like his own, except it was shorter and at least tried to be neater. He wore glasses and had hazel eyes. "Why bats?" He asked with a grin.

The image turned and he was looking up towards a young woman with fiery red hair and vivid green eyes. "It's Halloween James, where's the festivity? Even in these trying…times." The red-headed woman said melancholically.

The glasses wearing man looked down, before he slowly nodded and then looked towards Ulquiorra. "Bats? I mean, do we really want a Snivellus-Jr. around here?" He asked jokingly.

Ulquiorra noticed a red-headed woman looked down, before she seemed to smile at him. "It'll be fine, won't it Harry?" She asked.

' _Lily, James, and Harry.'_ Ulquiorra thought, before he watched from a first-person perspective as he was put in a crib, near a window. He looked out the window and froze the image, before he took in the details of what was outside the window.

After a moment, the image dissipated and Ulquiorra tapped the air in front of him and opened another Garganta. He walked into the void and stepped out into the Human World, right out of the edge of Godric's Hollow.

Ulquiorra took a slight breath, as he looked around and noticed the air was clear and it was night. He looked at the entrance of the village and tilted his head, before he reached out and felt a sting as he touched the border.

"What is this?" He asked himself, as he felt energy in the air. It wasn't spiritual energy. It was…different. Spiritual energy had a specific energy feel to it, while every individual had a unique signature and quality; it all had the same distinction to it. It always felt like a weight, it always gave off a pressure, along with a feeling of emotion. This stuff felt completely foreign, if he could describe it, it gave of a static-feeling.

Like he was standing in front of the boarder completely composed of a wall of electricity. It wasn't something that would harm him physically, but affect his very soul if he touched it.

"Is this a new technique the Shinigami have come up with to protect towns from Hollow?" Ulquiorra asked himself, as he extended his senses and frowned. ' _No, there is no spiritual energy in this barrier. In fact I don't sense a Shinigami anywhere near here.'_ He thought as he reached out and touched the barrier.

He watched as nothing visible happened, but he felt the same electrical feeling pulsing through him. Ulquiorra felt something eating at his mind, it was some deep primal urge to turn around and _feed_ somewhere else. ' _Perhaps there isn't a barrier.'_ Ulquiorra thought, as he slowly pressed through the energy field.

The electrical-static-like feeling didn't dissipate and Ulquiorra frowned as he felt like he was weakened. Of course not to the point where he was incompetent, but he felt like he just left a good chunk of his abilities right at the edge of the barrier.

Ulquiorra frowned as he felt the constant tension of the energy trying to pull him out. ' _I understand why a Shinigami doesn't have to be here. If a hollow where to come here, it would never risk losing a good portion of their power to feed.'_ He thought as he walked down a stone block road.

The sound of gasping grabbed his attention, and he noticed a few locals looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Some of them were whispering among themselves, looking at him in recognition. Ulquiorra reached up and made sure the cloak was covering his head, specifically his bone mask helmet. ' _It seems these people have the ability to see me._ ' He thought dryly.

Ulquiorra heard whispering among the humans, some along the lines of 'Harry Potter' 'The Boy-Who-Lived' along with 'Is he a vampire', were somethings he heard get thrown around. He callously ignored them and passed by the villagers.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped at a house, with part of the roof blown off. There were vines and overgrowth along the walls of the house. Ulquiorra tilted his head, as he reached out and opened the door, before he walked in.

Ulquiorra almost gasped, but kept his composer. He felt all his power returning to him, all that he had left at the edge of the barrier had returned to him in a tidal wave. He felt that this place was more than just a building, more than just a house. It held the same barrier that was around the edge of the village, but it was attuned to him, it resonated to him. It was like this place was had its own barrier, but it was only around this place. It felt like his home, more than Hueco Mundo ever was.

As his power returned, it caused the house itself to creak under the pressure. Ulquiorra looked around the abandoned house and closed the door behind him, and trekked deeper into it. He slowly walked up the steps and entered the room with a blasted open door.

The room was a nursery, with deer, letters, and golden cresses pained on the walls. He saw a worn down crib and looked around, to see part of the wall and ceiling was decimated. Ulquiorra exhaled through his nose and frowned, as his looked at the crib.

The memory of a green flash entered his mind, causing him to look down. He remembered the sound of crying. His crying, hours of it, as he saw the red-headed woman die. He had never cried more in his life than that moment than in that moment. Ulquiorra looked away from the crib and looked at the floor behind him and saw black robes on the ground with serpents incrusted in the choker holds of the fabric.

He reached down and picked up the robes, before he dusted off the dust and rubble. Ulquiorra looked at the black robes, before he shrugged off the rudimentary cloak, revealing his nude form. He casually flung the robe over his shoulders, before he clicked the silver serpent clasp at the neck of his robe. He looked around, before he walked out of the destroyed nursery and looked at the room across from it.

Ulquiorra walked into that room and looked around and noticed it had a large bed, along with a closet. ' _So this is where they would've slept.'_ He thought dispassionately.

He didn't seem to show much emotion as he walked in and past the bed to the closet, before he opened it up. His slitted green eyes looked upon the closet and took out a pair of pants, before he slowly put them on.

Ulquiorra wasn't one that would call himself a 'social specialist' but he knew walking around without pants was a bit weird. With pants on, he slide Murciélago against it and attached it to his pants. He turned around and went to leave the room, only to stop when he saw a few pictures on the wall.

He tilted his head and narrowed his slitted eyes, as he looked at one of them. There was that man with untamed black hair and glasses, and the red-headed woman with green eyes. Both of them were hugging a baby boy. The boy had messy black hair and vivid green eyes.

Ulquiorra looked at the baby boy, before he stepped back and turned a bit, looking at the mirror next to the closet. He saw his own reflection, his messy black hair and vivid green, slitted eyes. He looked up at the partial bone helmet at the side of his head and the tear marks on his eyes. He reached back and flipped the hood of the robe up and covered his mask fragment, before he left the room.

He headed for the exit of the home, before he looked at the area outside. Ulquiorra took a slight breath as he stepped forward and prepared for his power to be subjugated again. But to his surprise, when he left the house and reached the outside, that same familiar, homey feeling he got as walked into the home behind him. It was like the barrier accepted him, that since he was accepted into the threshold of his own home, he was a person who lived in that community, rendering the barrier moot.

The Arrancar looked around and noticed several passing villagers were giving him lingering glances, before they whispered to themselves. Ulquiorra ignored them, as he put his hands into his pockets and walked along the brick road.

' _I seem to understand what deer and snakes resonate with me.'_ Ulquiorra mused, as he glanced down at the metal snake clasps at the robe and looked forward again, as he remembered the Stags that decorated his room.

Ulquiorra walked to the edge of the village, before he passed a church and got to the boarder of a grave yard. "I'd watch yourself in those parts, mister." An old lady said, causing the Arrancar to stop and glance to his side.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra sounded.

"Some say that graveyard is haunted." The old lady informed. "A young man like you might not want to go down that piece of land." She commented.

Ulquiorra glanced down, before he cast a glance at the old lady. "I think I can manage a few spirits." He replied dispassionately, as he walked past the metal gates of the graveyard and entered it.

He heard the sounds of moaning and groaning, causing him to frown as he walked past several head stones. Ulquiorra stopped at one and read the epitaph on it, '- _Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also_ -'

"…The heart…" Ulquiorra muttered, as he looked down at the hollow hole in his chest. He frowned as he looked at the head stone. ' _Preposterous, how can the heart be where your treasure is? If it is some human saying, than if their heart was not in their chest, they would die.'_ He thought.

The sound of rattling chains caused Ulquiorra to turn and look at some spiritual hands coming out of a few gravestones. ' _Demi-Hollows.'_ He mused, as he walked past them and looked at a pair of headstones. He said the names 'Lily Potter' and 'James Potter' carved in.

"I know that talking is pointless, since I cannot see you." Ulquiorra commented. "I don't doubt if you saw me as I am now, you would be shocked at what I've become." He said, before he turned around and looked up at the full moon.

The sound of hooting grabbed his attention, causing Ulquiorra to look forward, as a white owl was perched on the metal gate. Ulquiorra tilted his head when he noticed the owl had green eyes. The owl flew towards him, before it landed on the headstone by his side.

The Arrancar noticed the owl carried a note, causing Ulquiorra to reach out and take it off the bird's leg. Ulquiorra looked at the letter and noticed there was an 'H' emblemized on it. ' _How did that owl see me?'_ He asked, as he opened the letter and read its contents. Ulquiorra blinked a few times, as the slits in his eyes dilated. "A letter to a school." He said unsure, as he looked at the paper.

He looked back at the owl, as it hooted at him. "I don't believe I'm within the age range of going to an establishment like this." He replied in his usual detached monotone voice.

The owl hooted, before Ulquiorra reached down with his free hand and used Murciélago to cut his finger. He brought his finger up to the letter and wrote something. ' _I will have to decline your admission, Ulquiorra Cifer.'_ He signed, as he folded the letter and put it back on the owl's leg. The owl flapped its wings, before it took off.

Ulquiorra looked around and exhaled through his nose, before he reached up and tapped the air in front of him. The air opened up, forming a Garganta, before he walked in and it sealed behind him.

 **-A few months later**

Ulquiorra was sitting on a sandy desert hill of Hueco Mundo, with a black hooded robe around him. He had Murciélago in his lap. He had his eyes closed and sat perfectly still. He was like that for weeks, sitting in the same exact spot.

He had felt his blade giving off a type of power, it held something inside it. For weeks, almost months after he went on his little 'discovering' himself escapade, he furthered his depths into his own mind. He literally had nothing else to do and had all of the time in the world.

All the abilities he had, all the fighting skills he had, all of them he was able to learn through instincts or harmonizing with his Zanpakuto. He wasn't sure if the Shinigami had to go through this, or if they even tried. Despite his disposition and callousness, he did try to understand things. Admittedly only from his point of view, and if he couldn't understand it, he would get frustrated and lash out.

For the entire time he mediated and harmonized with the Zanpakuto's own energy, he fought with the creature inside it. It was himself, his hollow self, what he was before he broke his mask. It was hard at first, but it helped him get a better understanding of his abilities. Their weaknesses and their strengths, he also knew his own strengths and his limits in turn.

He was curious to any other Arrancar, if they broke their masks. If they became what he was. Would they go through this, or would they not even consider it. As he meditated, as he deepened the connection with his abilities, his Reiryoku elevated, became deeper and denser.

The ground shaking caused Ulquiorra's eyes to open and his usual frown to set in. The ground shook again, before a loud thunderclap echoed, causing his hair to shift a bit and blowing the hood of his robe off his head, revealing his mask fragment.

Ulquiorra slowly got up and sheathed Murciélago in its sheath, before he looked at where he heard the sound coming from. He frowned as he saw a group of almost seven large, pure black Gillians, all with similar shaped masks.

One of them opened its mouth and formed a cero, before it fired at the ground, causing it to shake and was followed by a thunderclap. Ulquiorra frowned, before he saw a crimson cero shot back up and collide with the Gillian, causing it to stumble back, but had no lasting effect.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly, but his expression was the same. He saw several more ceros shot up and hit the Gillian again, but it was still weak. The Gillians began to converge at one point, with the ceros firing more sporadically, missing a few times.

' _It is not my problem.'_ He thought as he turned around and took a few steps forward, before the ground shook again. Ulquiorra stopped and looked down. He turned around and vanished in the sound of static.

Two hollows were forced up against a large rock formation, as seven Gillian towered over them. One hollow seemed to be an arthropod, more specially a Centipede. The other was an arthropod as well, but took the form of a spider.

The Centipede-Hollow moved back, as the Spider-Hollow moved forward and pointed several of its large pointed legs at the Gillian and simultaneously charged up several ceros and fired, but they lacked any actual power and were reflected off the Gillian's mask.

"Damn it Melony, try harder!" The Centipede-Hollow said frantically.

"It's harder than it looks, why don't you try and fire a cero for once, Loly!" the spider Hollow replied, as she tried to charge up several more ceros.

But the Gillian closet to them opened its mouth and formed a large cero and fired it, sending it right at them. The resulting explosion sent the two hollows flying and slamming into the rock formation behind them.

Loly tried to push herself up, before she looked up towards the Gillian to see it opened its mouth and began to form a cero, before it fired. She looked at with wide eyes, before her face was illuminated by bright red light. She flinched back and closed her eyes, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw a black cloaked figure standing in front of her, with a hand outstretch.

Ulquiorra sighed to himself, as he moved his hand to the side and sent the cero outwards. With one hand in his pocket he leveled his other hand at the Gillian. A green orb of spiritual energy formed on the tip of his finger, before he fired a large beam of green energy at the enormous hollow. The cero dissipated, revealing the hollow had a large hold in its chest, before it slowly fell to the ground.

Loly looked at the spectacle with wide eyes, as Melony came too. Ulquiorra looked at the six remaining Gillian with his usual detached slitted green eyes. ' _Such trash, picking on such obviously weak people, they should at least try to fight other Gillian or stronger normal hollows.'_ He thought. "…I'll give you six seconds." He said coldly, as he held his hand closer towards his body.

Ulquiorra vanished in a flicker, before he appeared behind one of the Gillian. The six Gillian stood there for a moment, before blood exploded from several parts of their bodies and their limbs fell off. As they collapsed to the ground, Ulquiorra stood there without any emotion on his face.

"…A pity, you didn't even last one." Ulquiorra commented, as he swiped his blooded hand down.

"Y-you saved us…" A female voice asked, causing the Arrancar to turn around.

Ulquiorra looked at the Centipede and Spider Hollows, to see they were looking at him in reverence. "Why do you need to pointlessly state the obvious?" He asked with a frown.

"W-we didn't mean to offend you." Melony said nervously.

Ulquiorra looked at them blankly, before he turned around and began to walk away. "Y-you're just going to leave?" Loly questioned, as she moved forward.

"Yes." He said bluntly, as he took a few steps forward, before he stopped as he felt the two hollows following him. He exhaled through his nose and turned around, and looked at them. "You two are entirely powerless, even by low-class hollow standards. It would be a waste of effort to actually try to kill you, know that there would be no point killing you." Ulquiorra informed.

The Centipede hollow moved closer towards him, causing Ulquiorra to look right at her, making Loly freeze. She felt a massive spiritual pressure push against her, forcing her to the ground.

"…B-But…you…saved us!" Loly forced out, while Melony was frozen in fear.

"Did I?" Ulquiorra asked curiously, as he tilted his head. "Living in this barren void, constantly under fear, wondering where the next enemy will attack…Did I really save you, letting you live such life." He said dispassionately.

The Centipede hollow struggled to push herself off the ground, trying to resist Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. "Y-you…you can…help us…we can…work together!" Loly chocked out, as she felt to the ground again. Melony as on the ground shaking, even if she was further than Loly, she couldn't keep herself up.

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "If you can't even counter this miniscule power, then how can you even hope to stay near me?" He asked curiously, as he applied a light more spiritual pressure onto the centipede hollow

"W…we'll do…anything…" Loly forced out, as she slowly pushed herself off the ground. "W…we want to…survive!" She choked out, as she got onto her knees and slowly stood up.

Ulquiorra looked at the centipede hollow in slight surprise, as she forced herself up. Despite the fact that he was an obvious threat to her, despite how much power he had that it terrified her to her very core, she was still standing.

Loly stood up, as her angry, impulsive personality let her have the will to actually resist the energy. "Pl-please." She begged, before the spiritual energy seemed to dissipate to her. Loly stumbled back, as Ulquiorra appeared in front of her. She looked into his detached, green slitted eyes and felt really, really terrified.

"…You willingly seek to beg from a possible enemy, so much more powerful than you that it strikes a primal fear into your being. Why?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"B-because, I don't to die." Loly replied nervously, as she looked at the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra frowned. "Why? Is it not out lot in life to kill or be killed in turn, for the rest of time in this wasteland? You should accept death, when you are defeated by an opponent who is more powerful than you are." He said. "In the beginning, there was blood. Hueco Mundo demands it. Every new land demands blood, and we relent. It is our nature. We are after all, animals. In our arrogance we forget this. But, in the end we rise from the land - only to return." Ulquiorra said, as he reached out and touched Loly on the chest of her bone armor.

Loly flinched back. "…In the end, when all is said and done, all we own is our death. It's conceived in us the moment we were created, and we carry that burden the best we can." Ulquiorra stated, causing Loly to pant heavily, as she waited for him to plunge his hand through her chest.

Ulquiorra slowly pulled his hand back and put it in his pocket, before he glanced at Melony and then back to Loly. She had her eyes closed and breathing heavily, as she whimpered to herself.

"…You impress me, hollow. You're singular valor seems to boarder on courage and stupidity." Ulquiorra commented, as he stepped back and looked at the dead Gillians. "The fact that I haven't retracted my Reiatsu and you can stand; means you might have the potential to be something more." He observed.

Loly still panted and opened her eyes, to see Ulquiorra wasn't about to kill her. "What-what does that mean?" She asked nervously.

Ulquiorra looked at her and frowned. "It means I might have to kill you, or risk you getting powerful enough to kill me." He said, causing the centipede to shake her head and get to the ground.

"N-No, no, no, no…" Loly said quickly, as she shook her head. "Y-you don't need to do that!" She said nervously.

"…Why not?" He asked curiously.

"We'll work for you!" Loly announced, before she looked back at Melony. "Get over here!" She demanded angrily, causing the spider hollow to nervously crawl over towards her and get down as well.

"Why would I need people to work for me, I am perfectly capable of doing things on me own?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"There must be some things you don't want to do! We'll do anything you need! We'll fight for you when someone isn't even worthy of you to even draw your weapon!" Loly declared, as she bowed her head. "We don't want to die! And we're willing to pull our own weight, if you give us the chance…please." She said quietly, as she put her head to the sandy ground and groveled.

Ulquiorra looked at the two hollows, before he glanced at his own hands. ' _…I remember when I was alone, traveling though Hueco Mundo. Afraid. Hoping for someone who I could call as a companion. Admittedly I was more powerful than these hollows, but the principle still remains the same.'_ He thought, as he exhaled through his nose.

Loly and Melony looked at the ground, as the heard Ulquiorra walking in front of them. The centipede hollow gripped the sandy ground, as she prepared.

"You both are entirely pathetic in terms of actual abilities…" Ulquiorra commented, causing the two to nervously look at the ground. "…We will have to change that if you two are going to be my confidants." He said dispassionately, causing the two hollows to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you're going to spare us…" Loly said in shock and relief.

Ulquiorra looked at Loly, before he did a 'come here' motion. Loly slowly stood up and looked down, as she walked over towards the Arrancar. He leaned closer towards her, causing Loly to blush behind her mask.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Ulquiorra said bluntly, as he leaned back and turned around.

Loly fell over, before she stood back up. Melony got up and slowly walked towards the Arrancar. "W-what…what now…um…" Loly began.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." He said, giving his name.

"What now, Ulquiorra-sama?" Loly asked nervously, looking at the being quantum leaps a head of her in power.

"You two have almost pitiful power, I'm sure even a low-level hollow could kill you." Ulquiorra said bluntly, causing Loly to twitch angrily, but she held it back.

"We…can't exactly train." Loly said through gritted teeth.

"I am well aware of your limitations." Ulquiorra said, before he pointed at the dead Gillians. "Eat them." He said, surprising the two hollows.

"B-but…you killed them." Melony said. "They're yours." She informed.

"I don't need to consume other hollows anymore." Ulquiorra said, before he looked at Loly and Melony. "Hollow evolution isn't that complex, a normal hollow devours a few hundred hollows; that combined spiritual energy and souls coagulates and forms a Gillian. A Gillian devours almost triple its worth in spiritual power and energy, to evolve into an Adjuchas. And after that, devour a few dozen Adjuchas or a few hundred Gillian, or a few thousand normal hollows and you might evolve into a Vasto Lorde. Of course, with each hollow killing and working for that same goal, all of them are almost incredibly hard to achieve. Luckily, we have seven dead Gillian here…" Ulquiorra explained.

"…You both devour three Gillian and split the last. With them dead and their consciousness' being dead, you theoretically won't run the risk of losing your personalities. If you do lose your personalities though, I will not hesitate to kill you. I do not need mindless drones." Ulquiorra said, as he walked away from Loly and Melony, before he sat down and drew his Zanpaktuo and laid it on his lap.

Loly and Melony looked at Ulquiorra in shock, before he opened his eyes and looked at them. "It will take you a decent amount of time to physically devour them, take your time. Or your bodies' might explode from the spiritual energy." He said, before he closed his eyes and meditated.

The two hollows looked at the dead Gillian, before they slowly knelt down at their respective hollows and began to devour them. Over the course of a few days, Loly and Melony devoured the giant hollows, before Ulquiorra opened his eyes.

He watched as the Centipede and Spider hollows doubled over, as they held their stomachs. Cracks began to form along their boney armors, as chips fell off and they shrunk down from the usual hollow size to Adjuchas size.

He watched as the two writhe around in pain, as their bodies' tried to contain their spiritual energy. Ulquiorra tilted his head and curiosity, as some of Loly's limbs began to bloat up in energy, before they shrunk down to their usual size. Melony rolled around, as her spider limbs randomly stabbed at the ground.

After a few minutes the two girls stopped writhing around in pain, as their forced evolution subsided. Loly panted heavily, as she slowly pushed herself to her knees. She looked up and towards Ulquiorra, to see he was staring at her with his usual green slitted eyes. She stumbled and blushed behind her mask, as she quickly looked down.

"I'm…done, Ulquiorra-sama." Loly informed, as she looked down.

"…I can plainly see that." Ulquiorra said bluntly, as he looked at her dispassionately.

"I…I wasn't questioning your ability to see." Loly quickly apologized.

"I never said you were. I was just stating that my sight is perfectly acute." Ulquiorra replied, before he did a 'come here' motion to her, causing the now Centipede Adjuchas to move her way towards him, while Melony laid on the ground. "I never got your name." He stated, of course he personally didn't care.

"It's…its Loly…Loly Aivirrne." She informed.

Ulquiorra slowly nodded, as his facial expression didn't change at all. "You are the reason you and your…ally are alive. Everything you do or say, counts for both of you. And you, represent me now. You're faults will be my faults, your actions will speak for me…in either degradation or reverence…" He began.

"…I would never dishonor you." Loly began loyally.

"I wasn't asking for that. I couldn't care less about the opinions of trash. If you do something, don't do it out of stupidity or reckless impulse. If you wish to kill people, I don't care. But if your actions are based on some twisted sense of foolishness, I…" He began again.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra-sama, I will _never_ disappoint you. You gave me a chance and you gave me great power. I owe it all to you. I won't let you down." Loly said, as she bowed her head a bit.

"Power…" Ulquiorra trailed off, as he gripped Murciélago. "…Know this, woman. Greatness and power are often allied with defeat. It is how civilizations are shaped…Some ideas prosper, others die. The quality of the ideas has little to do with the outcome. It is personalities that matter. Pay attention to those around you. If you do that, you will be able to defeat most of your enemies swiftly." He informed in his usual callous, cold tone.

Loly nodded, as she slowly looked back up towards him. "…I understand…" She said a bit unsure, but didn't want to upset him. She did want to learn from someone dozens of times stronger than her.

Ulquiorra glanced at Melony, before he looked at Loly. "You are the more impressive of the two of you." He said, causing Loly to blush behind her mask at the compliment and looked down. "Since you are the better, it stands to reason that you can't be equal in power." He said, as he lifted Murciélago up and held the blade over his arm.

"W-what do you mean, Ulquiorra-sama?" Loly asked, before her eyes went wide and she almost screamed, as Ulquiorra cut his arm off. "Oh-Oh my God, what-what're you doing!?" She almost screamed out.

Dark blood dripped out of Ulquiorra's arm, before a large amount shot out and reformed another arm. He looked down at it and opened and closed his fist. "Here." He said, as he handed his severed arm towards Loly.

"What?" Loly asked in shock, as she held his severed arm.

"It should carry enough spiritual energy to further enhance your powers, eat it." Ulquiorra said with narrowed eyes, as he almost glared at the centipede hollow.

Loly looked at the severed arm, before she slowly lowered her head and held her mouth above the arm, with her eyes staring at Ulquiorra. She opened her mouth, before she sunk her sharp teeth into the flesh and she moaned, with her eyes rolling to the back of her head and she began to eat it more vigorously.

Ulquiorra glanced away, as he looked up towards the moon. After a few minutes, Loly finished up and stared at Ulquiorra in shock, surprise and admiration.

"You'd let me do all this, because you believe I can get stronger?" Loly asked in surprise.

Ulquiorra looked at her blankly. "Don't ask stupid questions, if you know the answer to them." He said bluntly. He stood up and sheathed Murciélago, before he reached up and pulled the hood of his robes over his head. "Wake up the other, we must be going, your evolution as sent out a lot of spiritual energy, it'll undoubtedly attract hollows to this point." He informed.

"Can't you fight anyone off?" Loly asked, believing he could literally fight any hollow that comes to fight them.

"Just because we could, doesn't mean we can't think on wither or not if we should." Ulquiorra replied uncaringly. "Wake up the other, let's go…I won't say it again." He said coldly.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama…and her name's Melony." Loly said, as she went and followed the order. Ulquiorra looked forward and scowled, as he looked at the crescent moon in the sky,

- **3 years later-**

Ulquiorra moved through the endless deserts of Hueco Mundo, with no discernable changes in his appearance. Behind him two Adjuchas-Class Hollows moved with him, one being a centipede and the other being a spider, both having white boney-skull masks.

The melancholic Arrancar gave off an immense Spiritual Energy, almost twice as large as the average Shinigami Captain. The spider hollow had a high Spiritual Energy, being almost comparable to an average Shinigami Lieutenant. The centipede hollow had a high Spiritual Energy, being almost comparable to a high Shinigami Lieutenant or a low Shinigami Captain.

Over the course of time, the two hollows would devour the hollows that attacked them, getting stronger. They also adapted to Ulquiorra's Reiatsu, getting more resistant and stronger without having to devour souls.

The three stopped when they felt a massive spiritual energy push against them. Loly and Melony were forced to the ground, while Ulquiorra struggled to stand, but kept his footing.

"My, my, Cap' Aizen, do you have to be so rough?" A mocking voice questioned.

"I'm only exerting a small portion of it, it isn't my fault." Another male voice said, causing Ulquiorra to turn and frown slightly, as he reached up and pulled his hood down.

In front of him was a man with swept back brown hair, with a strand hanging down in his face with menacing brown eyes. He wore a white jacket and a black sash, with white hakama pants. Standing a bit behind him, was another man with silver hair and narrowed eyes, wearing something similar to the first man's outfit.

"Two Shinigami Captains, I've only heard stories about your power from word-of-mouth. And I have to say, you are as powerful as they say." Ulquiorra commented, looking at the two.

"Aw, flattery, you're makin' me blush." The silver haired Shinigami Captain said, with Ulquiorra ignoring him and focusing on the more powerful of the two.

"…Hm, I am Aizen Sōsuke, and I would like to ask you to join my army." Aizen said with a smile, as a he looked at the Arrancar.

* * *

 **For those that actually care, I tried to write Ulquiorra/Harry a bit differently than other handful or Harry-is-Ulquiorra Fics out there.**

 **He died when he was a baby, not during Book 5-7 time, stunting his development process and making him how he is. This Ulquiorra/Harry doesn't focus on Emptiness, but rather Pointlessness. He doesn't simply reject everything out there, until he lays his eyes upon them. He more** **emphasizes the inconsequentiality of emotions and things related to it such as metaphysical stuff, rather than skimpily rejecting the possible existence of them. That's all I wanted to point out.  
**

 **Also people might want to know about the parings. I have honestly never seen a Harry x Lillinette, Harry x Sung-Sun, Harry x Loly or anything other than Orihime with Ulquiorra. So I wanted to change it up a bit.**

 **As for the Parings, its Harry/Ulquiorra x Lillinette x Sung-Sun x Loly X Apacci. That's it, I'll not add anyone else. This is a rare paring that I've never seen before, so I thought it'd be interesting. I think it's because Ulquiorra was a bit of a ass and people could only picture him with Orihime.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

"…Hm, I am Aizen Sōsuke, and I would like to ask you to join my army." Aizen said with a smile, as a he looked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked at the Shinigami Captain, before he slowly reached out to his side and put his hands on Loly's and Melony's shoulders, before they gasped in relief.

"…Alright." He replied.

Gin looked a bit surprised, while Aizen just smiled. "Really? Just like that?" Gin asked curiously. "I thought hollows weren't wusses, you know. Fighting for the leader." He said mockingly.

Ulquiorra just started at Aizen. "I can sense your spiritual power. And I can't sense the very _depth_ of it. It's outside of my comprehension. I know the outcome of the fight that would ensue between us. If I challenged you, I would die." He stated dispassionately.

"…Smart." Aizen said with a smile, as he reached for his blade. "…But every other hollow I've recruited, has fought back. I can't in good conscious, not prove my strength to you." He said, as he held his Zanpaktuo out.

Ulquiorra didn't look at the blade, as he stared at Aizen. "The fight between us would prove nothing. If we fought, I would lose. You're spiritual pressure out scopes my own. In the end, if we fought, it would only waste the time we have." He said.

Aizen frowned, as he noticed the hollow didn't look at his blade. It was a red-tape thing. His Zanpakuto only took affect if someone laid their eyes upon it. Peripheral vision didn't count.

"And what if I fought your charges?" Aizen questioned, looking at Loly and Melony.

"Attacking someone you know is weaker than you. Only makes _you_ look like pathetic trash." Ulquiorra replied bluntly.

"Oh?" Aizen sounded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but you said you wanted me to join your army…for what purpose?" Ulquiorra questioned curiously.

Aizen smiled. "For the eradication of the Shinigami." He said, causing Loly and Melony to gasp.

"…That sounds pointless." Ulquiorra said dispassionately. "Destroying all the Shinigami would result in destroying all of the hollows as well. We are a balanced system, destroy the Shinigami. We will run rampant and kill everything without consequence. Another species will evolve and eradicate us in turn." He stated.

"Well, I still need an army." Aizen informed.

"Alright." Ulquiorra replied.

"I thought you said it was pointless." Aizen said.

"Almost everything in the universe is." The Arrancar said bluntly.

"Quite." The former Shinigami Captain said with a smirk. He liked the change in the usual bloodthirsty, idiotic, stupid Arrancar. He seemed to actually be able to think, despite how empty his perspective was. "Is your loyalty that easily bought?" Aizen asked.

"When the person who almost triples my power is asking, yes." Ulquiorra replied with no emotion in his voice.

"He's got you there, Aizen." Gin said with a grin.

Ulquiorra looked at Loly and Melony. "I will join your 'army' as you called it. What about my companions?" He questioned.

Aizen looked at the centipede and spider Adjuchas, before he smirked. "With your spiritual pressure, you'll have a specific position in my army. With that position you would get some advantages as a proof of your status. A Fraccion; which are select subordinates that only answer to you." Aizen informed.

Ulquiorra slowly nodded, before he looked at the two Shinigami. "…Lead the way." He said, before the two Shinigami vanished in a flicker.

"Did you think this would be that easy?" Gin asked to Aizen.

"Hmm, yeah. From what I heard about him, he's easy to convince, if you know what to say." Aizen replied.

"What's going on, Ulquiorra-sama?" Loly asked unsure, as she, Melony and Ulquiorra followed the two Shinigami, but kept their distance. "Are we really going to follow these jerkoffs?" She asked.

"For the moment, if I hadn't had joined them, they would've killed you two, and myself." Ulquiorra said with a frown. While he cared little for his own life, he did hold something fond towards Loly and Melony. He wasn't sure what it was, but he did his best to ignore it.

"…So you did it, to protect us?!" Loly said with a swooning sound in her voice.

"…What have I told you about asking stupid questions?" Ulquiorra asked with a frown, causing Loly to blush behind her mask.

"Are we going to attack them with their backs turned?" Melony asked, as she readied to attack.

"No, that would be foolish, in a battle between spiritual beings. The ones with the most spiritual power are the ones that survive, while the ones with the smallest amount are hurt. If we attack, we will only lose." Ulquiorra said seriously.

"I...can't believe they're stronger than you, it's just…not possible." Loly said, as she looked down. She couldn't believe or comprehend someone being stronger then Ulquiorra.

"He." Ulquiorra replied.

"Huh?" Loly sounded.

Ulquiorra gave her a blank look, as he frowned. "He is stronger than I am. The silver haired Shinigami on the other hand is lower in spiritual energy." He stated dispassionately.

Loly turned and glared at Aizen, as she scowled behind her mask. ' _How dare this freak be stronger than Ulquiorra-sama?!'_ She thought angrily.

Ulquiorra held his usual blank look, as he followed the Shinigami at high-velocities and eventually stopped at a large dome on the ground, with pillars up on the top of it.

Aizen turned and looked at the three, before he smiled in his usual haughty-superiority manner. "Welcome, to Las Noches." He said, as he kept one hand on his Zanpakuto.

Loly just glared at Aizen with scorching fury, while Melony looked around the dome. Ulquiorra had his hands in his pockets, as he looked at the taller Shinigami. Aizen cast a glance at Loly, before he turned around and entered the dome.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-kun, try not to release your Zanpaktuo. You might bring down this place upon us if you do." Aizen advised, as the five walked in.

' _How did he know my name?'_ Ulquiorra asked himself.

' _That Bastard! Thinking he's so familiar with Ulquiorra-sama!'_ Loly thought angrily.

As they entered the dome, Loly's and Melony's eyes went wide, as they looked at the interior of the dome. It was day. There was sunlight that illuminated the desert. Ulquiorra's facial expression didn't change, as he looked at the 'sky' of Las Noches.

"It's a marvelous monument to ambition, don't you think?" Aizen questioned.

Ulquiorra looked at the Shinigami blankly, causing Aizen to just smile. "Come, this way." The Shinigami said, as he walked off, leading the group to the inner workings of the palace.

A few minutes later, after Gin left, Aizen lead Ulquiorra, Loly and Melony into a darkly lite chamber. When the chamber doors sealed up, Loly and Melony tensed.

"What's going on!?" Loly demanded, before she realized Ulquiorra was staring at her, causing her to bow her head and move back.

Aizen just smiled his usual smiled, as he walked over to a case in the center of the room and opened it up. There was a tiny glowing, glass-like orb inside it, before he picked it up.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"…No, but I'm sure you'll tell us…" Loly mumbled angrily.

"This is the Hōgyoku, it's something I and some if the greatest minds have created." Aizen said, but Ulquiorra's blank look told him he really didn't care. "Its powers are unique. I would like to use it on your two charges." He informed, causing Loly and Melony to move a bit behind Ulquiorra.

"I won't agree to any form of object use on the women, if I don't know what it does." Ulquiorra stated in a blunt and aloof tone.

"It will make them more powerful." Aizen said with a smile, causing both Loly and Melony to share an excited glance.

"I won't agree to any form of object use on the women, if I don't know what it does." Ulquiorra repeated in his same detached tone, totally contradicting the fact that he was showing a form of protectiveness against his companions.

"It'll turn them into what you are, an Arrancar." Aizen answered.

"...I won't agree to any form of object use on the women, if I don't know what it does." Ulquiorra repeated a third time, with his eyes narrowing slightly. He hated doing or saying things a third time. When he said something, it means he meant it.

"It is the Hōgyoku, its purpose is to remove the barrier between Hollows and Shinigami. An Arrancar is a hollow that removes their mask and gains Shinigami like abilities, but not all hollows can become an Arrancar. There comes risks to it, possibilities of permanent power removal or crippling. This is a device that makes that transition more…fluid." Aizen explained.

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "So you have used it on yourself." He said.

Aizen chuckled. "An interesting idea, Ulquiorra-kun." He said, causing Loly to glare at him. "But, my ambition is higher than being a Shinigami with hollow powers." He informed.

Ulquiorra glanced at the orb. "You don't want to merely have the abilities of both species, you want to transcend them." He commented.

"How…observant." Aizen said, as he narrowed his eyes slightly. This Hollow was smarter than the other ones he'd recruited. He wasn't sure it was a good thing or a bad thing. He wanted pawns to fight on his behalf, but he also wanted competent help for when he needed it.

"It is the only logical conclusion." Ulquiorra replied.

Aizen smiled. "I like you." He admitted.

"He is a very likeable person." Loly muttered to herself, as she glared at the Shinigami.

"You commented earlier about the Hōgyoku making the process of turning a Hollow into an Arrancar more fluid, but not flawless. Not only would your using it on the woman, give you powerful subordinates, it also allows you to comprehend how to use such a powerful object to much a higher extant. So you can use it on yourself without any risks." Ulquiorra theorized.

"Such an interesting observation skills." Aizen complimented with a nod. "With the information you have, you made an incredibly useful deduction." He commented with some truth in his voice. He hadn't told Ulquiorra about the fact the Hōgyoku was dormant, but the deduction Ulquiorra had was very close on the nail.

Ulquiorra just looked at Aizen blankly. "Now that you know what it does, shall I turn your charges into Arrancar?" Aizen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"…It isn't my decision to make, what you do with the women. If they wish to shed the shackles that bind them to their hunger, then so be it." Ulquiorra said coolly.

Aizen smiled, before he looked at the two hollows. "Would you like to watch the transformation, Ulquiorra-kun?" He asked.

Ulquiorra blinked, before he nodded. "It should be an interesting spectacle to observe." He commented.

The melancholic Arrancar moved back and had his hands in his pockets, and watched, as Aizen held up the Hōgyoku towards the centipede and spider hollows. Ulquiorra tilted his head and watched as an intense light shined from the orb and it engulfed the two hollows.

After a few minutes, the light dimmed and Aizen smirked, as he stepped back. Ulquiorra tilted his head and blinked a few times.

"Kya!" A female voice sounded, as teenage-looking female covered herself. She had short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eyes, with green eyes. She had the remains of a hollow mask around her right eye, completely hiding it, with teeth on the bottom of the mask. She was complexly naked, as she used her arms and hands to cover herself.

"Ulquiorra-sama?" Another female voice said, as a young, teenage-looking female looked towards Ulquiorra. She had long black hair with two pigtails that reached down her back, with her visible right eye being pink. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there was an extension from her mask which seemed to hold her hair in two pigtails. She was naked and looked at Ulquiorra in surprise, as she slowly reached up to cover herself. She didn't look like she was in a rush to cover herself.

Aizen glanced at the two female Arrancars, before he looked at Ulquiorra. "…Oh yes, we need to get you the proper uniforms." He said with a smile, causing Ulquiorra to glance down at himself. He only wore a pair of black pants and a black robe, with snake choker chains keeping the robe around his neck.

A few minutes later, Loly barged into the room next to her with a happy smile on her face, as she dragged Melony behind her. "Ulquiorra-sama, we're ready!" She announced.

"Please stop dragging me." Melony said, as she got out of Loly's grip. She stood up and brushed her new clothes off.

"Hmph, do you think Ulquiorra-sama will like this?" Loly asked, as she looked down at herself. She wore a short, frilled skirt. White half-sleeves worn from the elbows to the wrist and had thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wore a white-colored, black-outlined material that tied around her neck, which revealed a large portion of her stomach and chest.

"I don't think he likes much of anything." Melony commented, as she crossed her arms. She wore a white dress with short sleeves, which were slitted and ran slightly past her elbows, and had an upturned collar. Her dress was unzipped at the front, revealing a bit of her cleavage, and exposed her waist, along with part of her thighs.

"Shut up!" Loly snapped angrily, as she glared menacingly at Melony, causing the blonde hollow to look away in some nervousness. Melony knew Loly held Ulquiorra at a really, really high esteem, along with being seemingly infatuated and obsessive about him. She, herself was loyal to Ulquiorra sure, but Loly took it to another level.

"Will you two quit pointlessly arguing?" A dispassionate voice said, causing Loly to quickly turn and bow her head.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra-sama!" Loly said, before she looked up and blushed a bit. Standing front of her was Ulquiorra, except he wore a different outfit than what she was used to.

Ulquiorra looked at her blankly, causing Loly to shift a bit. "What do you think about my new outfit, Ulquiorra-sama?" She asked, as she put her hands behind her back and pushed forward a bit.

He looked at Loly's outfit, before he gave her a look. "It's provocative." He stated, as he walked passed her and Melony.

"…See?" Melony asked dryly, only to see Loly was hugging herself and smiling, with a blush.

"He thought I was sexy!" Loly whisper yelled to herself in excitement.

' _She's delusional.'_ Melony thought with a sigh, as she and Loly followed after the melancholic Arrancar.

"Where are we going, Ulquiorra-sama?" Loly asked curiously, as she kept up with the Arrancar.

"Aizen-sama, as requested that I join him, along with the other Espada." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"…When did he do that?" Loly asked unsure.

"When you two were changing." He replied dispassionately, as he reached up to his white jacket and moved it to the side, revealing his chest, causing Loly to blush. "…He also gave me this." Ulquiorra said, looking at the gothic '4' on the left side of his chest.

"What does that mean?" Melony asked curiously.

"I am apparently, the Fourth Espada in Aizen-sama's army." Ulquiorra stated.

"…And that means?" Melony asked again.

"Out of every Arrancar or hollow in this location, I am the forth strongest among them." He answered.

"…What?!" Loly demanded angrily, as she clenched her fists, causing Ulquiorra to look at her, causing her to look away and bow her head. "S-sorry. It's just…how can there be so many people stronger then you are? You're the strongest ever." She said.

Ulquiorra stopped and gave her a look, before he slowly looked forward. "I don't know what your fixation on me being the strongest is, but quit it…it's creepy." He said, causing Melony to blink in surprise. She never thought she'd hear him say that.

"B-but it's true." Loly mumbled, as she crossed her arms.

"How are we supposed to find our way around here?" Melony asked unsure, as she looked down the long, tall hallways.

"I investigated the area as you two were changing." Ulquiorra stated, causing Melony to look at Loly with a frown. She took almost thirty minutes getting her outfit together.

Ulquiorra walked with his hands in his pockets, with Loly and Melony followed. After a few minutes of walking though Las Noches, Ulquiorra stopped.

"You two, head in that direction." Ulquiorra said, as he pointed in a direction. "Every Espada seems to have a unique area in this palace. Apparently my area is that way." He stated.

"Y-you're inviting us into your place?" Loly asked in shock, with a blush on her face.

Ulquiorra looked at her blankly. "Don't ask stupid questions." He said with a frown, causing Melony to roll her eye and grab onto Loly.

"Sorry Ulquiorra-sama, you know how she is." Melony said with a sigh, as she pulled Loly with her. "Let's go." She said, getting a growl from Loly, but complied.

Ulquiorra turned around and vanished in the sound of static, before he appeared in front of a door. In the Espada meeting room, sat seven people.

Sitting at the table, was a man. He had blue-grey eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ended at the base of his neck and was unkempt, along with a faded goatee. He wore a white jacket outlined in black, with an upturned collar. There was black slash around his waist and wore white gloves. He had the remains of a hollow mask of a fanged bottom jaw along his neck. Starrk was leaning forward, with his head resting in his hand, him being the First Espada. The chair to his right was vacant, but to his left held someone else.

Sitting next to him, was another man. It was a very tall and thin man with a lanky body. He had a huge smile, revealing his upper teeth. He had black hair that hung past his shoulders, hiding the left side of his face. He wore a white jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood. Nnoitra was lounging back, with a grin. He was the current Fifth Espada, with a woman sitting next to him.

She had olive colored skin with aqua eyes, thick eyelashes and short golden blonde hair. She had a white high collar, which covered the lower part of her face, while showing a good portion of the lower half of her breasts. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities. She was Tier Harribel, the Third Espada, next to her was an empty chair.

Next to the empty chair was a giant of a being. He had tanned skin, a strong built and a ridge-lined head. He had brown eyes, black, long sideburns, and a thin ponytail. He had orange eyebrows and red markings under his eyes. He wore an open Espada jacket, showing a giant hollow hole, having a hollow mask, looking like a jawbone.

Sitting next to Yammy, was an old man. He had a white mustache and similarly colored hair, with his face covered in large scares. He wore a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, with golden wristbands on both his writs. On his head were the remnants of a hollow mask, looking like a five-pointed crown. He was Barragan, the Second Espada.

On Barragan's side was a tall and thin male, with shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with amber eyes. The remains of his mask took the appearance of a pair of rectangular-framed glasses. He wore a long shirt that covered his entire torso to the top of his neck.

Here was an empty chair next to Szayelaporro, the Eighth Espada. Next to the empty chair however was another man. He was a muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, with green lines below them. He had white hakama pants, with a black slash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar.

The sound of light footsteps caused the Espada to glance at the door, before it opened up and a person walked in. Starrk and Harribel looked at the person with recognition. The First Espada being more stunned and worried, not for himself, but for the person.

The person who had walked in was slender, with average height. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green slitted eyes. A part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines descending from the power parts of his eyes, looking like tear marks, and had an almost permeate frown on his face. He wore a white jacket with the collar higher, with a black sash, and a white hakama. The remains of his mask lied on the top-left side of his head. It looked like a broken horned helmet.

Ulquiorra looked at the other Espada in the room, before he callously ignored them and walked to the other end of the table, towards the empty seat on Starrk's side, only for a hand to stop him. Nnoitra stood up and had his hand out and grabbed Ulquiorra by the helm of his jacket.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nnoitra snarled out, as he held the shorter Arrancar by his jacket.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer…release me." Ulquiorra replied dispassionately.

"You think some emo-little-shit can order me around!?" Nnoitra demanded, causing Starrk to stand up.

"Fifth." Starrk said seriously, surprising the hell out of the other Espada, along with scarring Nnoitra a bit.

"Think?" Ulquiorra asked, as he lifted his hand up, causing Nnoitra to look back towards the shorter Arrancar. Ulquiorra 'lightly' tapped his finger against Nnoitra's wrist, and what happened next scared the hell out of the lower Espada.

The sickening crack echoed, as Nnoitra's arm warped and contorted, as the joints, tendons and bones in his lanky arm snapped. Ulquiorra seemed to have torn out the bones out of Nnoitra's arm, tore the tendons and shattered the bones, with a simple tap of his finger.

"AH!" Nnoitra yelled, as he stepped back and held his shattered arm.

Ulquiorra put his hands back in his pockets, before he walked past Nnoitra. "I don't care much for apologies." He said dispassionately, as he sat down in the seat next to Starrk and had a perfectly straight posture.

Nnoitra grunted, as he slowly moved towards Ulquiorra, only to stop when he felt a blade against his neck. "…I'm not one who likes to get all caught up in a fight, but we are here for a reason." Starrk said, as he held the blade against Nnoitra's neck. "But I really want to get this meeting done with, so I can go back to sleep. Your actions will add time to that." He commented, causing Nnoitra to stumble back, before he sat back down.

Starrk appeared in his seat, with such speeds that it looked like he teleported there. Ulquiorra hadn't moved a muscle, as he had his hands in his lap and his back straight.

"Now that, that's over with…" A male voice said, causing the Arrancar to turn and saw Aizen sitting at the other end of the table. "…let's get this meeting started, tea?" Aizen asked, as tea was handed out along the table.

Across Las Noches, three girls were walking down. One girl was slender and had long, glowing olive-green hair and long eyelashes, with lavender colored eyes and had three pink dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants looked like three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wore a furry black necklace around her neck, with a long white dress with long sleeves, which extended past her hands with a single slit on each one. And she had two tin belts crisscrossing around her waist.

Next to her was a tomboyish girl with heterochromia, with her right eye being ice blue and her left eye being amber with a red outline. She had black, jaw-length hair, with a mask fragment on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wore a white Arrancar Jacket, with a V-neck, and gloves with collars over her wrists.

Next to her was a dark-skinned, green eyes woman with long, thick, wavy brown hair. She had a mask fragment forming a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her attire looked more like an amazon warrior, with armor instead of the usual Arrancar.

"All I'm saying is, if we can charge a Cero with our fists, we could put them together and make a giant ass-cero!" Apacci declared.

"That's so stupid; I'm not surprised you came up with it." Mila Rose said with a smirk, causing Apacci to explode with anger.

"You stupid Gorilla, what the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Apacci yelled angrily.

"…" Silence echoed, causing Mila Rose and Apacci to turn and look at Sung-Sun, waiting for her passive-aggressive interjection.

Sung-Sun was looking off with a distant look in her eyes. "What the hell, Sung-Sun!?" Apacci yelled.

"Oh, sorry…That's like the pot calling the kettle black." Sung-Sun said uncaringly, having her hand up in front of the lower part of her face.

"What is your problem?" Apacci asked rudely, looking at the Arrancar.

"Nothing's my problem." Sung-Sun replied.

"Then quit acting like some depressed idiot!" Apacci snapped.

"I'm not depressed." Sung-Sun said with a frown, looking at Apacci with narrowed lavender eyes. "Perhaps you're projecting." She suggested.

"I am not projecting!" The tomboyish Arrancar yelled angrily, as she animatedly pointed her finger at Sung-Sun. "You are all mopey and it's annoying! Why are you always mopey!?" She demanded.

Sung-Sun narrowed her eyes at Apacci. "I am not mopey." She stated.

Mila Rose narrowed her eyes, before they went wide and she grinned. "Oh, I know what's going on!" She said, causing the two to look towards her.

"What is it?!" Apacci demanded, before the sound of footsteps stopped them for a moment, with two teenage girls walked down the hallway. One had blonde hair and a green eye, and one with black hair in ponytails and a pink eye.

"…And I said, if you had wings, why would you give It up. And then he said…" Loly spoke happily, while Melony had a dry look on her face.

"Let me guess, it was about you asking stupid questions." Melony said.

"He doesn't always say that!" Loly snapped angrily, as she glared Melony.

"Will you two shut the hell up?!" Apacci yelled, as she glared at the two girls.

Loly turned and looked at the three, before she glared menacingly. "Who do you think you are, to talk to us like that?!" She demanded, before her head snapped back, as a crimson Bala slammed into her head.

Apacci grinned, as her fist sparked with spiritual energy. "Talking to me like that, stuck-up bitch. We're the Fraccion of the Third Espada, Harribel-sama." She said, before she stepped back in surprise.

Loly reared her head back up, with a glare on her face, as steam came off her forehead where the Bala collided. She held her hand up, with crimson sparks crackling off it, before Loly sent her own Bala forward. Apacci was thrown back and sent into a wall.

"I couldn't give two shits about this Harribel or what Espada she is!" Loly snapped angrily. "I only care about Ulquiorra-sama, we're part of his Fraccion, and he's the Fourth Espada!" She said.

"Tch, he sounds like a little bitch, the 'Fourth Espada', The Espada are stronger the lower their number is, idiot! Besides, I've never heard of him, he'll probably get his ass kicked in a few days!" Apacci bragged rudely.

Melony stepped back and looked at Loly, to see she was glaring daggers at Apacci. "You fucking bitch, do not talk about Ulquiorra-sama that way!" Loly screamed out, as she tackled Apacci through the wall and out into the desert, before they fell down towards the desert.

Melony looked at Sung-Sun and Mila Rose. "Sorry about her, she's a bit…obsessed." She said, as she followed her friend.

Sung-Sun turned and glared at Mila Rose. "Don't you dare tell Apacci." She said seriously.

"What? That you have the hots for that one emo-looking Arrancar that we met before we got here?" Mila Rose asked with a grin.

Sung-Sun hissed like a snake, as she glared at Mila Rose. "He is not emo!" She hissed out.

Mila Rose raised an eyebrow in surprise, she never really seen Sung-Sun so worked up. "But you don't deny you having the hots for him." She commented, causing Sung-Sun to narrow her eyes at her. "You've only met him for like what, twenty minutes?" She asked.

Sung-Sun frowned, as she looked away and held her sleeve in front of her mouth. "You can say he left an impression." She replied in a snobbish voice, before she vanished in Sonido.

"…Oh, she's got it bad." Mila Rose said with a smirk, as she followed.

Loly and Apacci glared down, before they attacked. Apacci leaned her head down and formed a crimson Cero on the tip of her horn, with Loly quickly firing a Bala at the ground underneath her. The cero dissipated, as Apacci looked around unsure, as she was blinded by the sand being kicked up.

In a flicker, Loly appeared behind Apacci and grabbed onto her leg, before she swung the girl around and threw her. Apacci flew through the air, before she stopped using Sonido.

"You insolent bitch!" Apacci snapped angrily, as she launched a Bala towards Loly, only for the teenager-looking girl to hold up her hand and expel some of her spiritual energy to disrupt the Bala.

"You're the insolent bitch, insolent bitch!" Loly yelled, as she vanished in Sonido and appeared behind Apacci, before she spun and kicked the unsuspecting Arrancar, sending her plummeting to the ground.

Apacci slowly pushed herself out of the sand. "You really look pitiful down there in the sand, are you sure your bark is worse than your bite?" Sung-Sun asked curiously, looking at Apacci.

"I'll show you bark!" Apacci yelled, as she stood up and turned around, glaring at Loly. A crimson cero formed on the tip of her horn. Loly smiled manically; as she leveled her palm at Apacci, with her other hand on her wrist, before a pink Cero formed.

The two different colored ceros shot out and collided with one another, creating a decent sized shockwave, as they countered each other. The pink and crimson spiritual energy spiraled and twisted upwards.

When the energy dissipated, the two were already half-way charging at each other. Loly had a wide maniacal grin, as she held her Tantō-Zanpaktuo. Apacci had taken off the collars around her wrists, and held two chakrams, with three blades protruding from each one.

" **Poison/Thrust…"** Loly and Apacci began, as they went to release their Resurrección.

Before Loly, Melony, Sung-Sun, Apacci or Mila Rose could react. Loly's arm was forced down and her Tantō was sheathed, while Apacci's hands were held behind her back. Standing in front of Loly was Ulquiorra, while Harribel stood behind Apacci.

"Ulquiorra-sama/Harribel-sama!" Loly and Apacci announced at the same time.

Ulquiorra looked at Loly with a frown on his face, as he narrowed his green slitted eyes. "I do believe I explicitly instructed you, to go to my area. It would seem you have ignored my order." He said with a frown.

Loly's lips quivered. "B-but…She!" She hissed out, as she glared at Apacci. "…was talking bad about you, I had to show her that…" She began angrily, looking at the other Apacci.

"Does it look like I care?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at Loly with his usual emotionless, blank look.

Loly blushed a bit, as she glanced away. "…It's…It's kinda hard to tell." She admitted.

Ulquiorra looked at her blankly, before he looked at Melony, and then back at Loly. "You're humor eludes me." He stated with a frown. He turned and looked at Harribel, before he looked at her Fraccion. "Snake, Dear and Lion…" He commented, before he sighed. "…Or should I said, Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose." He added.

"You remembered our names." Sung-Sun said in surprise, as she hid the lower part of her face behind her sleeve.

"You yelled it a few times towards each other, it wasn't hard to remember." Ulquiorra stated, before he looked at Loly and frowned, as he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, and made her face the three. "Apologize." He said seriously.

"But they started it!" Loly whined out. "They insulted you!" She protested.

"Insults are just words, arbitrary and pointless." Ulquiorra replied coolly.

"…Isn't an apology pointless too?" Loly asked unsure, trying to get out of it.

"Of course it is." Ulquiorra answered, before he made sure Loly was facing Harribel and her Fraccion. "But they are your superiors." He stated.

"W-what!?" Loly yelled, before she realized who she yelled at and bowed her head. "B-but, Ulquiorra-sama, y-you're the strongest!" She stated.

"The fact of wither who's strongest is irrelevant in this matter. She is my superior, so in turn, she is yours." Ulquiorra replied in his usual detached, monotone voice. "You're actions that were so blindly led by your emotions, have left you in this state. It is no one's fault but your own." He stated.

"But she…" Loly began, looking at Apacci.

"...Is irrelevant." Ulquiorra completed. "If you do not apologize and wish for forgiveness, I will force it out of you." He said seriously, causing Loly to look down, before she looked at Harribel.

"I'm… _Sorry._ " Loly hissed out angrily, as she glared at Harribel and her Fraccion, causing Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose to glare in return.

Ulquiorra looked from Loly to Harribel, before he bowed slightly. "That is the best you might get, Harribel-sama. She is…difficult." He said with a frown, glancing at Loly, before looking back at the Third Espada. When he looked away, Loly's lips quivered sadly, as she frowned and looked down, before she glared bloody daggers at Apacci for making her look bad in front of Ulquiorra.

Harribel had her arms crossed under her chest, as she looked at the Fourth Espada. "It's fine." She replied, with Apacci rubbing her wrists, as she put her Zanpakuto around them. "You aren't the only one at fault, it takes two to fight." She informed, glancing at Apacci, who hid her arms behind her back and looked away innocently.

Ulquiorra nodded curtly. _"§It has been awhile, Mr. Ulquiorra§"_ Sung-Sun hissed out, with her sleeve covering the lower part of her face.

The Arrancar's pupils dilated, as he looked towards her and nodded. _"§I do believe it has.§"_ He replied.

Sung-Sun smiled slightly, as she lowered her hand and showed her face. " _§I've missed being able to talk to someone like this, it makes me a bit happy.§"_ She admitted.

Ulquiorra titled his head and made a slightly confused face, as he looked at her. " _§I ah, I don't know what you're talking about.§"_ He said bluntly. He didn't realize he was speaking another language.

Sung-Sun giggled a bit, as she held her sleeve in front of her lower face. _"§You're so weird.§_ " She commented, with a smile.

Ulquiorra knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head. Sung-Sun thought his confused face was just adorable. "Will you quit hissing!?" Apacci yelled angrily, as she looked at Sung-Sun, causing the Arrancar to roll her eyes.

"She wasn't hissing, I understood her perfectly." Ulquiorra stated, getting a smirk from Sung-Sun.

"We are not having this conversation again!" Apacci snapped, glaring at Ulquiorra.

"Do not talk to Ulquiorra-sama like that!" Loly yelled angrily, as she pulled out her Tantō again.

Ulquiorra looked at Loly, giving her a blank look. "I do have the capability of speaking for myself." He stated, causing Loly to blush and look down.

"S-sorry, Ulquiorra-sama." She muttered.

He looked at Harribel, with Sung-Sun smiling, Apacci scowling and Mila Rose had her arms crossed. Ulquiorra looked at them blankly, before he turned around and stepped away.

"Wait, you don't have to leave so soon." Sung-Sun said, causing Ulquiorra to stop and turn around, looking at the female Arrancar.

"I have nothing else to say. In the usual social situation, one would leave." Ulquiorra stated.

"Tch, big shocker." Apacci muttered, as she crossed her arms, earning a glare from Loly.

"I don't believe what I said could give off an electoral discharge." Ulquiorra admitted seriously, causing Sung-Sun to giggle and Apacci to blink a few times.

"Geez, you're really dense." Apacci commented.

Ulquiorra tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together. "No, I am not condensed." He stated, with Sung-Sun giggling again.

"This is all going over your head, isn't it?" Apacci said with a smirk, she was beginning to like Ulquiorra.

"…I have well attuned senses. Nothing goes over my head, without me knowing." Ulquiorra informed, not understanding the sarcasm Apacci was using. He spent most of his time with Loly and Melony. Loly would never mess with him and Melony didn't really want to press his patients.

Apacci grinned, only for it to slip off her face when she saw Harribel looking at her seriously. She sighed and nodded. "Really Apacci, picking on someone who's incredibly literal?" Sung-Sun asked mockingly, as she held her sleeve in front of her mouth. "Is it so hard for you to pick on people who understand that your insults are stupid? It makes you look weak." She commented.

"What're you talking about!?" Apacci demanded, yelling at Sung-Sun, only to see the female Arrancar looked away. "Hey, don't ignore me!" She yelled.

"…You're so noisy." Ulquiorra commented, causing Apacci to face towards him. She was only a foot from him.

"Who do you think you…" Apacci began, before she slipped on the sand burnt to glass sand and felt towards Ulquiorra.

Loly and Sung-Sun's eyes went wide, while Melony gasped. Harribel tilted her head, while Mila Rose smirked. Apacci had fallen on Ulquiorra and her lips were pressed against his. Her multi colored eyes widened, while Ulquiorra blinked a few times.

After a few seconds, Apacci pulled back with shock and anger written all over her face. Ulquiorra tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Ew!" Apacci sounded, as she spat on the ground and tried to rub her tongue. "Why did you kiss me!?" She demanded.

"…Why did you have to stick your tongue in my mouth?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"Wa-ha-hoo." Mila Rose sounded, as she looked at Apacci. "Someone has the hots for the 'Little Bitch' Espada." She commented mockingly.

"W-What!?" Loly and Apacci yelled at the same time, before they glared at each other.

Ulquiorra just looked at them, before he looked at Harribel, to see she was shaking her head in bemusement. Melony looked at her friend, to see Loly and Apacci were pushing their heads against another's. Ulquiorra reached up with a hand and put it on his lips.

' _That was…interesting.'_ Ulquiorra thought.

"Are you trying to make a move on my master!?" Loly demanded angrily.

"Like Hell I was!" Apacci replied.

"So you admit it!" Loly yelled.

"Like, I would like some emo!" The Arrancar with multiple eye colors argued.

"Why wouldn't you like him?!" Loly demanded defensively. "Is Ulquiorra-sama not good enough for you?!" She questioned.

"I never said that, and you know it!" Apacci yelled back angrily.

"So you do like him! Well stay away!" Loly ordered snidely, glaring bloody daggers.

Apacci gritted her teeth, as she glared at Loly seethingly. "Do you think you can tell me what to do, you schoolgirl-slut!?" She demanded, as she pushed her head against Loly's. "If I want to go after your master, I sure as hell will!" Apacci declared.

"If you so as much lay a hand from your out-of-fashion self, on Ulquiorra-sama. I'll…I'll…" Loly began. "Ah!" She sounded, as she was pushed back by Apacci and her butt hit the ground.

"What're you gonna do?" Apacci asked mockingly, as she turned and looked at Ulquiorra with a wide cocky and bold grin and stepped towards him.

Ulquiorra titled his head and looked at Apacci with his usual unreadable face. He didn't sense or pick up on any obvious malice or malevolence coming off her posture, so he didn't try to stop her. Without that in her posture, it was obvious that she wasn't going to attack him and in turn, didn't mean he should react.

Apacci stepped towards him and reached out, before she pressed her hand against the wall behind Ulquiorra. The female Arrancar grinned as she looked at the melancholic-looking Arrancar in front of her, who just had his usual frown.

"You better not!" Loly yelled, as she went to get up.

"…Apacci…" Sung-Sun said with a scowl.

Their protests only made Apacci grin wider, just thinking about pissing off Sung-Sun and Loly, made it all the sweeter in her opinion. Ulquiorra looked at her blankly, before Apacci leaned forward and forced her lips onto his. His green slitted eyes went a bit wide at that, as he felt Apacci reach up and put her other hand on the back of his head, touching his mask fragment in the process.

Mila Rose and Melony glanced at each other, before they looked back at the spectacle. Melony looked really worried, while Mila Rose was enjoying Sung-Sun's enraged look. Loly's mouth was formed into a furious scowl, as she glared at Apacci. Ulquiorra was blinking a few times, as he felt the nice sensation. He wasn't sure what it was, but what Apacci was going was making him feeling something…intense.

Harribel tilted her head and looked at Apacci with a raised eyebrow. ' _And I thought Sung-Sun held an infatuation with that mysterious Arrancar.'_ She mused.

Apacci pulled back and grinned, as she cast a glance at Loly. Before Apacci could react, she was moved forward, before she was turned around and pushed up against the stone wall behind her. She was literally indented into the wall, as Ulquiorra pushed her up against it.

She gasped, before Ulquiorra pressed his lips against hers. Apacci's eyes closed and rolled back, as she relaxed and moaned, before she opened her mouth a bit. Loly's mouth as agape, as she looked at what was going on with wide eyes, she wasn't the only one. Melony's arms uncrossed and she looked at what was happening.

After a few seconds, Ulquiorra pulled back and took a step back, as he let go of Apacci and put his hands in his pockets. He has his usual blank look. Ulquiorra looked at a stunned Loly and Melony. "I want to inspect my quarters, come." He said, as he vanished in the sound of static, with Loly and Melony to quickly follow in Sonido.

Apacci stayed there, partially imbedded in a wall with her mouth open and her eyes a bit wide. "I…I get it now…" She muttered with a blush.

"Get what?" Mila Rose asked, as she glanced at Apacci with a raised eyebrow, before her eyes lowered, and she suppressed a chuckle.

"What the crazy-bitch's deal is." Apacci muttered to herself, as she panted. "That guy, he may seem all…emo and emotionless, but there's…so much, so much compacted in there. And whoa…" She sounded to herself. It was like an avalanche that hit her, a lot of passion and lust that even Ulquiorra probably didn't know was there. All built up and repressed, and it all just slammed into her. "…Whoa…" She sounded again.

"I'd say." Mila Rose commented, as she crossed her arms.

Apacci blinked a few times and caught her breath, before she narrowed her eyes at Mila Rose. "What's that supposed to mean!?" She demanded.

Mila Rose just smirked. "…You might want to change your pants…It seems you liked that kiss, a little too much." She commented, while Sung-Sun was glaring and her fists were clenched. Harribel was looking away, looking anywhere but her subordinate.

Apacci looked down and her multiple colored eyes went wide. There was a dark, wet stain on her white pants, over her crotch. "…Oh…" She sounded with a sigh. ' _…It was a good kiss…I wonder if I could get another…'_ She thought.

"So shameless, what will all the other Arrancars think?" Mila Rose asked mockingly, only for Apacci to glare at her.

"Oh shut up, you Gorilla!" Apacci snapped, as she vanished in Sonido.

Ulquiorra was walking down the hallway of his section of the palace of Las Noches, with a seething Loly and confused Melony.

"Argh, when I get my hands on that bitch!" Loly ranted to herself, as she made a chocking motion with her hands to the air. "…O-of course, I'll let you have some time with her first, Ulquiorra-sama." She said, as she looked down in seething jealously.

"Why would I want that?" Ulquiorra asked, as he knitted his eyebrows together and gave Loly a confused look.

"You um, don't you like her? You kissed her!" Loly said unsure.

Ulquiorra gave her a weird look, before he shook his head and looked forward. ' _You are a strange person.'_ He thought, as he walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 **My Computer broke a weeks ago, which is why my updates are so slow...and they will continue to be slow, mostly because I had to get a job. I'm still posting and will continue to do so...until I get bored of doing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything_

The ground shook a bit, as two figures walked through the hallways of Las Noches. One figure had tanned skin and a large build. He had brown eyes, black hair and long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper back. He also had a Hollow mask remnant on his chin, looking like a jawbone. In contrast to the large man, there was a pale young man almost half his size, with slitted green eyes, short messy black hair and the remains of a Hollow mask on the left side of his head, looking like a horned helmet was next to him.

Ulquiorra and Yammy walked side-by-side through Las Noches. Yammy yawned, as he scratched the side of his head.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, how many of these pathetic pieces of trash have we gotten?" Yammy asked loudly.

Ulquiorra had a frown, as he looked forward. "We've recruited two Espada and seven replacements that could be potentially used if one of the Espada rebels or dies." He stated.

"Oh that's right…" Yammy said, as he rubbed his head. "…How come it took weeks?" He asked.

Ulquiorra cast him a glance. "Perhaps it was because you killed thirteen of the other potential hollows." He commented.

"They were pathetic trash, so I killed them!" Yammy declared, defending himself.

"You do not need to scream to get your point across, I'm well aware of their inadequacies." Ulquiorra replied coolly.

"Oh…Why didn't you say so?" Yammy asked, Ulquiorra ignored him, as they continued down the hall.

"…I did." Ulquiorra said, looking forward. "You just over reacted, which seems to be something you usually do." He commented.

He hadn't been in Los Naches for more than a few days, since Aizen had started sending him out to recruit potential members for the Espada and back up members as well. Ulquiorra knew the value of manpower, but Yammy did kill a few dozen of the Hollows they were sent to recruit. Though if they lost to Yammy in his 10th Espada form, than they didn't really deserve to join.

He didn't really care that Aizen had sent him out for the past week or so. A part of him did miss Loly and Melony, though he just ignored it and regarded it as a pointless emotion at the moment. It wouldn't help him succeed and it would make him more inefficient at his current objective. With Aizen sending him around everywhere, he wasn't able to socialize with the other Espada, more specifically Starrk. He really didn't care about anyone else. They were either to bloodthirsty, belligerent, moronic, overzealous or just annoying in his opinion.

Ulquiorra walked down the corridor, with the larger Espada at his side. On the other hand, Yammy seemed to really like him, well as much as he could at least. Aizen liked to send the two out to recruit, mostly because Yammy was relatively and incredibly strong in certain aspects. But he was kinda dumb. On the other hand, Ulquiorra was incredibly smart, but rarely fought if he saw no point to it. Which is something he rarely did, he didn't see much point in anything.

The two worked well together, with Ulquiorra acting as the brains and Yammy as the bronze. It also helped that out of every Espada and Arrancar in the entire palace of Las Noches, Yammy only seemed to respect Ulquiorra.

Yammy saw almost every other Espada as weak trash that couldn't do much of anything, well except maybe Starrk. Anyone else was a weakling that talked a lot of trash, but couldn't back it up. Or they were just stupid drones that pandered to Aizen. The first time Yammy saw Ulquiorra, he casually put Nnoitra in his place and didn't really boast about his power. Ulquiorra never claimed or fucked with Yammy because of being the 10th Espada or challenged him for the place of the 0 Espada. So the larger Arrancar held respect for him, which is something even Aizen doesn't have. And that's the reason why Yammy always listens or asks Ulquiorra for things or advice.

The two eventually arrived, at Aizen's throne room, with the two kneeling. Aizen looked down on them, with his head resting in his hand.

"You're back." Aizen commented.

"The objective was completed, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stated, as he looked down. He didn't feel the need to say what the objective was. Aizen was the one to order him to do it. It would waste both of their times rehashing what they both already knew.

"Good, you're free to go, Yammy." Aizen said, causing the larger Arrancar to stand up and left the chamber. He glanced down and looked towards Ulquiorra, was standing up and looked up towards the Shinigami. "…I want to know, what do you think of the current Espada?" He asked.

"…It isn't my place to voice opinions, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stated bluntly.

Aizen smirked. "Humor me." He said.

"Yammy has immense anger issues that are easily manipulated and could be used to hamper or help in a situation. Starrk is unmotivated, but if giving the right reason, will fight. Baraggan is a shady and shifty person, I don't believe he cares much for anyone around him and would likely kill you and every Espada once given the chance. Harribel is…complicated…but useful." Ulquiorra said unsure about that one. He liked to believe he could read people. She was one of those people he couldn't read. "Nnoitra is wild and traitorous, in the end, he'll try to kill you at the chance of dying a good death. Grimmjow, like Yammy has immense anger issues and a sever inferiority complex. Zommari is an almost annoyingly overzealous fellow, with no substantial personality values. Szayelaporro is weak, pretending to be strong. And Aaroniero is like Szayelaporro." Ulquiorra stated. "In the end, disregarding Starrk, Harribel, Yammy and possibly Grimmjow, the others are rudimentary trash." He commented.

Aizen smirked and leaned back, and slowly nodded. He thought that too, he'd never admit that of course. But he did have his favorites among the Espada, being Ulquiorra. He might not have been incredibly strong, but he knew how to get a job done and didn't complain like almost every other Espada.

"I see…" Aizen said. "…You're free to go." He said, as he leaned back and looked at a projection of an orange haired boy fighting Shinigami in Soul Society, studying all the movements and fighting forms.

Ulquiorra bowed a bit, before he turned around and left the chamber. He glanced around and noticed no one was around, before he vanished in Sonido. He appeared in front of the entrance to his portion of Los Nachos, before he opened the door and entered.

"Damn it, Melony! If Ulquiorra-sama returns and he sees his place a mess, it'll be on you!" Loly yelled, as she glared at the blonde girl.

"But it's just a few pairs of cloths, it's not the messy." Melony stated.

"Just a few pair of cloths, just a few pair of cloths!" Loly yelled furiously. As she smacked her hand against her other hand. "We are alive because of Ulquiorra-sama, we live because of him! He let us become stronger and stronger, and now we live in a fucking palace! Now this Ass-zien is sending Ulquiorra-sama around and you make a mess, you sure as hell better clean it up!" She screamed out.

"…Geez…I'll pick up my dirty cloths." Melony muttered, as she picked up one of her pants and jacket that she left lying around.

Loly panted, before she turned around and jumped, when she saw Ulquiorra standing a few inches behind her with a blank look on his face. "Jesus!" She announced, before her entire overly aggressive demeanor shifted to a submissive one. "U-Ulquiorra-sama, y-you didn't hear what I said to Melony, right?" She asked nervously.

"…I heard a substantial amount." Ulquiorra stated bluntly, causing Loly to blush heavily. "While I do believe cleanliness is important, you seem to take it to higher-levels. I think you should get some psychiatric help." He admitted.

Loly looked down with a heavy blush on her face. "S-sorry." She said.

Ulquiorra tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together, and gave her a confused look. "You are a strange person." He commented, before he walked passed her. Loly continued to look down, but she was smiling happily to herself and pleased to know Ulquiorra was worried for her mental health.

"I have been absent for the past week, so I haven't been able to address problems that have come up." Ulquiorra stated, causing Loly to quickly turn around and face him.

"I didn't do it." Loly stated, causing Ulquiorra to look at her weirdly.

"I was referring to the fact that you and the other woman have no experience in fighting in a humanoid form." He stated.

"W-what're you suggesting, Ulquiorra-sama?" Loly asked nervously, as she looked down.

Ulquiorra looked at her with his usual blank look. "…I'm going to give you fighting experience." He stated, causing Loly's eyes to go wide.

 **A few hours later**

In the sandy landscape of Los Nachos, Ulquiorra, Loly and Melony stared down. Well, Ulquiorra was looking entirely dispassionate, while Loly and Melony were panting heavily.

Melony was in her Resurrección, having thin, spiky, white, boney armor on her legs and arms. Protruding out of her back were four large, sharp, serrated, boney spider legs. She crouched down, causing her four spider-like leg protrusions out of her back to tense up and point towards Ulquiorra, before they all fired off a multitude of fast Bala.

Ulquiorra didn't really need to move, as almost half of the storm of Bala missed him, while the others bounced off his Hierro. Quickly Melony jumped back and leveled both of her palms towards Ulquiorra and formed a Cero in front of her hands, before her four spider legs moved around it and further enhanced the Cero.

Melony fired the crimson Cero at the Espada, before she heard the sound of static behind her. Quickly her spider-like legs shot back and went to impale Ulquiorra, as he stood behind her. She didn't feel anything behind her, causing her to turn around, only to see nothing.

Melony's eyes went wide when she felt a hand on her ankle, before her leg was pulled out from under her, sending her to the ground. Ulquiorra held her leg up, before he stomped on her stomach, causing Melony to cough with her eyes going wide.

Ulquiorra turned and swung Melony, before he threw the blonde Arrancar into a nearby wall. He turned and looked towards Loly, to see she looked really conflicted about what she was doing.

"If you do not attack, I will attack you." Ulquiorra stated bluntly.

Loly looked down unsure, before she looked forward and charged. When Loly slashed her small blade at Ulquiorra he grabbed onto her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. He pushed Loly forward and swept her leg out from underneath her, and sent her face first into the sand.

As Ulquiorra held her to the ground, Loly squirmed a bit. After a few seconds Ulquiorra let go of her. "We're done for today." He said, as he let go of the girl. He stepped back and put his hands in his pockets.

Loly groaned when in disappointment when she felt Ulquiorra let her go. Ulquiorra ignored it and looked towards Melony. "Get her and take her to bed, she needs some rest." He stated, causing Loly to look up and she saw Melony was partially embedded into a wall.

Ulquiorra looked away in disinterest, with Loly looking down sadly. ' _Melony and I couldn't even make him draw his sword…'_ She thought disappointed in herself, thinking she was inadequate to fight for Ulquiorra, if she wasn't even a challenge for him. ' _…but he's Ulquiorra-sama! Of course, he's super-strong and powerful, it's no wonder we couldn't beat him.'_ Loly thought happy again, before she looked down in disappointment again. ' _…I wish he could hold me down a bit longer though…'_ She thought, as she crossed her arms and went to help Melony.

As Loly pulled Melony out of the wall, Ulquiorra looked around and had a frown on his face. When Loly took Melony off towards Ulquiorra's part of the palace, he vanished in the sound of static.

A few minutes later, appeared on the other side of the palace, more specifically Starrk's area. Ulquiorra glanced around with a frown on his face, before he looked forward at the door in front of him and reached out, and knocked on the door.

"What!?" A loud female voice demanded.

Ulquiorra stood there on the other end of the door, before he glanced around unsure. He reached out and knocked again.

A loud disgruntled groan came from the other side, before the door slammed open. Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly at who he saw. Standing at the door was a young-looking girl who was more than a foot shorter then him. She wore a very revealing outfit, wearing white-colored briefs with a black line in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high-collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. She had a hollow hole in the center of her stomach, along with the remainder of her hollow mask forming a helmet with two horns. The left horn looked like it was cut of and the left half of the mask covered her left eyes, with her right eye free, revealing it was light pink. She also seemed to have light green hair which was roughly chin length.

Lilynette looked at Ulquiorra with a narrowed eye, as she looked him up and down. Her eye met up and connected with Ulquiorra's slitted green eyes and tear marks that descended from the bottom of his eyes. Her eye went wide, as she stepped back.

"Ulqui?" Lilynette muttered in shock.

"...That is a shortened version of my name, yes." Ulquiorra answered.

A loud squeal, causing Ulquiorra to grimace slightly at the sound, before Lilynette launched forward and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his abdomen. Ulquiorra looked down and saw Lilynette rubbing her face against his stomach.

"I missed you so much!" She announced happily.

Ulquiorra looked unsure, as he slowly reached down and lightly patted the young-looking Arrancar on the back. "...There, there..." He said.

Lilynette stopped rubbing her face in his stomach and pulled back, before she face Ulquiorra a dry look. "You really haven't changed..." She began, before a wide grin formed on her face. "...Oh that means I have _so_ much more to teach you!" She squealed in happiness.

Ulquiorra just had his usual frown, as he watched the young girl step back and let go of him. "It'll be so much fun!" Lilynette said in excitement. She blinked a few times when she looked at Ulquiorra's face and his body, and she had a bit of a blush.

Lilynette gasped and pointed at him. "You're an Arrancar now!" She announced.

"...Yes?" Ulquiorra said unsure. Not sure if he had to confirm what she was saying.

"Oh this is going to be so awesome! Now we can go fishing...well, when we go to the human world. And you don't have to be the bait anymore, and we can go riding, and we can hold hands..." Lilynette rambled off, as her voice started to break from the lack of breathing. "...And we can fly kites, and we can play tag, and we can drink orange juice...together." She finished out in a slight squeak, before she took a deep breath.

"...I didn't have to be an Arrancar to do that." Ulquiorra stated bluntly.

"Yeah, no duh." Lilynette said with her hands on her hips and an eye-roll. "But now we can to all sorts of naughty things, like kissing." She said with a giant mischievous grin. "And Starrk won't know!" She said in excitement, as she rubbed her hands together in a scheming sorta manner.

"...Kissing..." Ulquiorra repeated.

"Muahahaha…." Lilynette laughed manically to herself. "…It'll be perfect!" She declared.

"You are...strange." Ulquiorra commented, before he looked into the room behind her. "Where is Starrk?" He questioned.

Lilynette rolled her eye. "Geez, you want the old-guy, what about sexy-me?" She asked, as she put a hand on her hip.

Ulquiorra knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head unsure, as he looked at Lilynette in confusion. "...What?" He asked.

Lilynette just grinned and reached out and grabbed onto Ulquiorra's hand. "Nothing, now come on! I wanna do all the things I hear the other Arrancar talking about! It's sounds to naughty and _fun_!" She said with a wide smile.

The melancholic Arrancar didn't move, as Lilynette pulled him. "Come on!" Lilynette said loudly.

"I need to speak with Stark." Ulquiorra stated.

Lilynette sighed and let go of his hand, before she blew up against some of the her hair, which had fallen in front of her eye. "He's doing his usual stupid, lazy crap. Sleeping and all the stuff." She said, as she turned and looked at Ulquiorra to see he began to walk away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Lilynette yelled, as she chased after the melancholic Arrancar. She caught up with him and moved in front of him, causing Ulquiorra to look down at the young girl.

"...What?" Ulquiorra asked with a tilt of his head.

Lilynette rolled her eye. "Geez, we don't talk for a few years and you're so cold as before, I gotta teach you all over again." She said, with her arms crossed and sighed loudly, before a wide grin formed on her face. "Something I'm happy to teach!" She announced gleefully.

Ulquiorra looked at Lilynette blankly, before he exhaled a bit through his nose. Lilynette smiled, when she didn't hear any protests.

The two began to walk through the large corridors of Las Noches, well Ulquiorra walked like he usually did, while Lilynette had a wide smile and had a skip in her step. As the two walked, Lilynette turned and walked backwards, while looking at her long time friend.

"...I'm sorry, Ulqui." Lilynette apologized, as her smile fell a bit and looked a bit sad.

Ulquiorra looked at her with a frown. "What are you on about?" He questioned.

Lilynette looked down and continued to walk backwards, passing several doors and low level Arrancar. "When we fought that stupid, old-man." She said sadly. "S-Starrk sent a Cero at you, a-and you...and we never s-s-saw you again." She said, as her visible eye started to water a bit.

Ulquiorra looked at Lilynette's watery eye in confusion. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Lilynette sniffed, as she rubbed her eye. "I'm not crying, idiot. I just...got something in my eye." She admitted.

Ulquiorra tilted his head and slowly knelt down, so he was level with her. "Are you feeling alright?" He questioned.

Lilynette sniffed and nodded. "I just...I...I really missed you." She admitted. "Starrk didn't want you do get hurt, with the stupid, old-man and his group wanting to fight…Starrk would've been forced into his Released State...And...And...Y-You would've died from the spiritual energy like everyone else….and I...I don't want to lose you again! Uwaah!" She sounded, as she cried and lunged forward, and pulled the melancholic Arrancar in a hug.

The melancholic Arrancar stumbled back a bit, as Lilynette practically tackled him. Lilynette cried into his chest, as she had her arms wrapped around his back in a bone-crushing grip.

Ulquiorra glanced around with an unsure look on his face, before he slowly reached up and lightly pat her on the back. "...There, there..." He said.

"I-I-I missed you so much!" Lilynette cried out.

"...There really wasn't much to miss." He admitted bluntly. Ulquiorra didn't understand why she would miss him. People come and go, though a part of him did miss Lilynette and Starrk.

"D-D-Don't say that!" She yelled.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and grimaced at the high-volume, before he stood up. As he stood up, Lilynette continued to hold onto him, with her legs dangling.

"I don't understand why you would miss me or why you do have such an emotion break down upon my return...But...I...Appreciate it." Ulquiorra admitted.

Lilynette pulled her head back and looked up at him teary eyed and had a quivering lip. "Y-You mean it?!" She asked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. "...You make me...very happy." He admitted.

Lilynette's eye went wide and she let go of him, before she quickly rubbed her eye and sniffed a bit. "O-of course I do. I'm awesome!" She said quickly, as she adjusted her revealing vest. Lilynette turned around and looked forward. "I'll never leave you again, I promise you that!" She declared.

"...Alright..." Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

Lilynette sighed in relief and looked forward with a new, wider smiler on her face. "We'll be the inseparable. We'll be the envy of everyone out there, we'll be as famous as Batman and Robin! What'd you say!?" She asked valiantly, as she pointed at Ulquiorra.

"I don't understand that reference." Ulquiorra replied blankly, causing Lilynette to face-palm.

Lilynette grabbed onto Ulquiorra's hand and began to walk him around. "Come on, I gotta re-teach you everything again!" She said loudly, with Ulquiorra following, like he usually did when he was a Hollow.

 **A few days later**

Two people stood in front of the entrance of Ulquiorra's area. One of them was Ulquiorra and the other was Lilynette, who was excitingly bouncing.

"I wanna see your place, Ulqui! Hurry up!" Lilynette said with excitement.

Ulquiorra reached forward and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door the young girl burst through the doorway and giggled happily. Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes, before he followed the young Arrancar.

Lilynette hummed and skipped her way through the dark grey building, with Ulquiorra casually walking with her. "This place is so dark. Maybe some candles or something could make it look...not so depressing." She commented.

"...The luminosity of my area is not of import." Ulquiorra stated.

"Geez, have you started writing poems and eating buckets of ice-cream?" Lilynette asked sarcastically, as she turned and saw Ulquiorra looking at her blankly.

"I don't understand..." He began.

"Eh, stop it. You don't need to say it!" Lilynette insisted.

"...You're strange." Ulquiorra commented.

Lilynette just smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "But you wuve me!" She said cutely.

"W-Who is this!?" A female voice demanded angrily, casing Lilynette to let go of her favorite Arrancar and turned around. A few feet behind her was a furious Loly, who was glaring at the young girl.

"Who's this? Who're you? And why are you in Ulqui's palace?" Lilynette asked darkly, as she reached up to the cut off horn on her helmet.

"I'm Loly, Ulquiorra-sama's most loyalist follower! And bestiest fighter he has!" Loly declared, as she glared at the green haired Arrancar.

The two female Arrancar glared at each other with their single pink eyes, with Ulquiorra looking at the two weirdly. He put his hands in his pockets, before he walked between the two and then passed them. "Woman, get the other one and we'll begin another training session." Ulquiorra stated.

"O-Of course, U-Ulquiorra-sama...B-But...who's she!?" Loly questioned, glaring at Lilynette who was smiling.

"Don't worry about her." Ulquiorra replied callously, as he walked through his palace.

"Ha-ha!" Lilynette laughed, pointing at Loly.

"You little brat!" Loly snapped angrily, as she glared at the green haired girl.

"The name's Lilynette, not brat, you school-girl wannabe!" Lilynette replied mockingly.

"I'm not a school-girl wannabe!" Loly yelled back, before she looked at Ulquiorra and her entire demeanor changed. From an overly aggressive personality she turned into a totally submissive girl. "U-Ulquiorra-sama, w-why is this brat here?" Loly asked, with her eyes down and head bowed a bit.

"She's here to observe our fight...and because she wouldn't stop asking 'Can I come', over and over." Ulquiorra stated uncaringly.

The three met up with Menloy, who had her arms crossed and titled her head, when she looked at Lilynette. "...Who's the turp." She asked.

"Our new _observer_." Loly said irritated, as she scowled and crossed her arms.

"Observer for what?" Melony asked unsure.

Lilynette grinned fully and gave her a mischievous look. "To observe your ass-kicking!" She said manically, getting a groan from Melony.

"...I'll get the ice-packs ready..." Melony muttered, as she walked down the corridor.


End file.
